Blind Love
by Animefreak00910
Summary: The infamous religious Akatsuki member Hidan only knows his religion of Lord Jashin, but he can't avoid the great destiny that holds before him. And what happens if he meets a blind assassin that was meant to kill him but instead started to have feelings for him? Hidan x OC
1. Assassination

**I know, I'm a sucker for this guy! XD In this story, I'm going to give Hidan a personal background. Afterall, we don't know much about him except where he belongs and why he converted to Jashin, but what about his family? A shady past? **

**I think I'm going crazy! XD**

* * *

We all know Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member of the Akatsuki. He's a religious man who cared nothing but his God, Lord Jashin – an evil god that granted Hidan his immortality. But we all know that, but haven't you ever thought about his past? His family? How he grew up? What if he wasn't just a man who was meant to serve Lord Jashin? What if he was meant for something greater? Greater that it will involve the fate of the world?

And what happens if he falls in love with a **blind **woman who was paid to assassinate him in the beginning? She may be blind but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight. Trained by a secret society named The Silent – an organization to train younglings into merciless assassins and they are well known in the world and they are rather highly expensive for their services. She was an orphan so the Master raised her as his own but he trained her into the best with no mercy.

He cut off her emotions because emotions make you weak. But there was one emotion she was uncertain when she met Hidan. What could it possibly be? Could it be possible **love**?

* * *

Two men were waiting in a dark alley in a small village and it was raining heavily but they were both wearing cloaks to protect themselves from the rain. The first one was leaning against some abandon crates in a calm gesture while his partner was pacing back and forth.

Then first one sighed heavily and said to his pacing partner "Will you calm down? She's coming."

The second one stopped and looked at his calm partner "And how the hell do you know that? What happens if she doesn't come?" Suddenly he gasped when he felt a cold blade being pressed against his neck from behind.

He heard a soft feminine voice behind him "Now you're dead." She pulled the blade from his skin and placed it back in its sheath. She wrapped her cloak closer around her and asked the two men in a flat tone "Now, who is it you want to kill?"

The calmed partner replied to her "A man named Hidan from the Akatsuki."

She felt intrigued "The Akatsuki you say...And do you know where the target's going to be?"

The second partner replied to her nervously "U-Um...I-I've heard that he and his partner Kakuzu are going to a...small village near the Land of Grass."

"Do you have a sample of them? What do they smell like?"

The second man glanced at his partner. The partner answered his quiet question "She's blind."

The second man said "Then how the hell is a blind woman going to kill our ta-!" He was cut off when something suddenly wrapped around his neck and he was being pulled to the ground. He groaned a looked up to see the woman holding a long whip which she had used to catch his neck.

The first man sighed heavily and said to his partner "Don't underestimate her, Jin. She's one of the best assassins in The Silent. We can't get anyone else better. There's a woman name Natsumi in a brothel in the village. She's the manager of the brothel. She'll help you find Hidan."

She nodded and pulled her whip away from the other man's neck. He gasped for air and composed himself from the ground while still grasping for air. When he looked up, he saw that she was gone.

* * *

Sathera entered the village with ease and felt the chilling in the air. She walked down the street until she heard a hawk cawed above her. She listened to the flapping wings of the hawk and it led her to the left.

She whistled softly and the hawk flew down to land on her shoulder. She reached up to pet it softy. She carefully walked to the entrance of the brothel the client mentioned and knocked on the door. She could definitely tell that it was the brothel because she could smell a lot of mixed perfumes, hear the soft laughter of women, scent of alcohol and cologne of men.

Sathera waited until she heard footsteps coming and heard the door being opened. She heard a feminine voice "Welcome to the Blooming Rose. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to speak with Natsumi."

"Natsumi-sama?" the woman asked.

Sathera nodded.

"Come in, please." Sathera heard she moved and so she entered the brothel. She heard the door being closed and the woman said to her "I'll get her." And Sathera heard her footsteps walking away.

Sathera waited and she raised her hand up to pet Night – her personal hawk. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Sathera said "You're Natsumi?"

The footsteps stopped and she heard a feminine strong voice "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Sathera flatly replied "I'm looking for a man name Hidan. The client told me you could help me."

She heard some movement again and could tell that Natsumi were closer. Natsumi leaned closer to Sathera's ear and whispered "I've heard they've taken shelter in a cheap hotel and bar in the village. I'll assign two of my girls to lure him to you."

* * *

Hidan was at the bar with his partner Kakuzu. Hidan took a shot of his sake and said to Kakuzu with his cheeks slightly flushed "Kakuzu, what the f**k are we going here?"

Kakuzu sighed heavily and grumpily replied "We're just staying here for tonight, Hidan. Tomorrow we head straight to the Rain Village."

Hidan groaned and palmed his face "I'm so f**king tired of moving around! When the f**k are we going to stop doing these stupid f**king missions?" he whined loudly.

Kakuzu groaned softly and growled at Hidan "Shut your loud damn mouth, Hidan. You're making a scene." But there weren't many people here. Just four or five people.

Hidan shouted at Kakuzu "And I don't give a f**k!" He poured some more sake in his cup and took another shot.

Suddenly two beautiful girls appeared by their side. One of them said "Hey, cutie. What's your name?" asked a blonde beautiful woman who was wearing a rather tight dress and she revealed too much of her chest, but Hidan wasn't complaining.

The blonde sat on his lap and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist with a wide grin on his face. Kakuzu was being occupied by a beautiful brunette and was also sitting on his lap. Eventually the brunette dragged Kakuzu to the room he paid which was upstairs.

The blonde also dragged Hidan outside to a dark alley. Hidan quickly pushed the blonde against the wall and crashed his lips against hers into a rough kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he was already pushing her dress up.

* * *

Sathera was at the rooftops and she softly whistled to Night. He flew into the sky silently and Sathera pulled out her whip. She channelled her chakra through them to summon the blades on the long whip. She also pulled out a dagger with her free hand.

She could hear one of the girls Natsumi sent was moaning with the target below her. Sathera quickly used her whip to catch around the target's neck and she pulled him away from the girl he was making-out with.

"What the f**k!" he yelped as he tried to get the whip off his neck. He groaned deeply when the blades were sinking into his flesh.

Sathera heard the girl sighed heavily "And what a pity. He's damn cute." Then Sathera heard her running away.

Hidan shouted to the whore "Come back here, you f**king whore b**ch!"

Sathera jumped down and pulled him towards her. He groaned as he stumbled forward and he tried to punch her in the face. She quickly ducked and used her dagger to stab him in the thigh. He groaned and she quickly pulled her blade out and twirled him around with her whip so he would crash into a nearby wall.

Hidan groaned and glared at her "And who the f**k are you!" he shouted. He quickly grabbed the whip and groaned softly when the shark blades were piercing through his flesh. He pulled the whip hard which made Sathera to stumble a bit forward but she quickly composed her steps and tugged back just as strongly.

She used a lightning technique to channel through her whip and it electrified Hidan. He groaned deeply and fell onto his knees. She pulled her whip away from him and quickly channelled her chakra through her whip t make the blades longer and sharper.

She swiftly beheaded him and heard a 'thump' on the ground. Then she heard his headless body falling to the ground. She sheathed her dagger and hooked her whip on her belt. She was going to leave but she suddenly heard the target shouting at her "Hey! I'm not done with you, you f**king bastard! Just wait till I get my f**king hands on you!"

Sathera froze in her spot in surprise and turned her head to where his voice was coming from. "You're...not dead?"

"Do you see me talking, f**ker! I'm not f**king dead!"

Her jaw tightened when he mentioned the word 'see'. She mumbled "The client didn't mention that you could still be alive after you're beheaded." She heard Night swooning down and he landed on her shoulder.

"I'm f**king immortal, you f**ktard!"

Sathera shifted in her position and grumbled "They should have told about that..."

"...Why does your f**king voice sound so f**king feminine? Are you a girl man like Deidara-chan?"

*Deidara...? Another Akatsuki member, I presume...* she thought as she crossed her arms. *But what the hell am I going to do now? I can't kill him...But I can burn him.*

She pulled her whip out and said "If I can't kill you, I'll burn you."

The target went silent and then suddenly screamed loudly "KAKUZU! GET YOUR F**KING ASS OVER HERE! THIS F**KER'S GONNA BURN ME!"

Suddenly Night cawed at Sathera and she quickly jumped to the side when she heard a window crashing. She quickly set her whip on fire and brought her dagger out with her free hand while facing her new opponent which she believed to be Kakuzu.

She heard nothing nor sensed any movement. Then she heard a new low calm voice "What the hell is going on, Hidan?"

"What the f**k does it look like, Kakuzu! That f**king bastard cut my f**king head off and he intends to burn me! Now help me so I can kick his f**king ass!"

Sathera cursed mentally and thought *Shit...This chakra...He's strong. I shouldn't underestimate him.*

Suddenly she heard Kakuzu said directly at her "You, Assassin. What do you want with Hidan? He's not really worth your time."

"I'm right here, you know! And what the f**k is that suppose to mean!" shouted Hidan angrily.

Sathera was suspicious about Kakuzu. Wondering why he was **talking **to her instead of attacking her. But she answered his question "I was paid to assassinate him. Nothing more."

Kakuzu asked "Just him? No one else?" She could imagine him arching a brow at her, because of the tone in his voice. However she nodded to him. Kakuzu sighed heavily and asked Hidan "What the hell did you do, Hidan? You didn't massacre a village for your damn sacrifices, did you?"

"I f**king didn't do it yet!"

"Then why did they pay a professional assassin that's highly expensive to kill **you**? You're not really that impressive, Hidan."

"You're not as impressive either, you jackass!"

Sathera couldn't believe what she was hearing. They're arguing with each other instead of aiding each other like what partners would do. That's...quite strange. Kakuzu then asked her "Assassin, who paid you?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal name of my clients. Besides, he wanted to be anonymous."

"What was he wearing? Did you see him wearing a headband or anything?"

Her jaw tightened and she replied "I did not see anything..."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her and said "You're blind, aren't you? You don't happen to be the Blind Viper, are you?" She didn't respond immediately but she nodded. Kakuzu let out a laugh and mumbled "I can't believe this..."

Hidan looked confused and so he shouted at Kakuzu "What? What the f**k is wrong with you!"

Kakuzu was smirking at Hidan behind his mask and said while pointing at Sathera "This assassin is one of the best assassins in The Silent assassin organization. She must be paid a fortune to kill you. What the hell did you do to get her?"

"I don't know what the f**-! Wait! Wait! Did you just say 'she'! That f**king assassin is a f**king woman!"

"Of course she's a woman! Isn't it obvious? But considering that you're an idiot, it's understandable."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot, idiot! Now sew my f**king neck on my body!"

Suddenly Sathera heard Ven through her headset "Sathera, are you there?"

Sathera replied "I'm here. What? I'm in a middle of something." Both men stopped and looked at her.

"Cancel the assassination for Hidan. The money's fake. Return home, now. We'll have to chat with the client from the Hotspring village. Did you kill the target already?"

"Negative."

"Then come home. Master wants to see you when you get back."

"Copy that."

She sheathed her dagger and put her whip back on her belt. She said to the two Akatsuki men "Fortunately for you, I don't have to kill you." Hidan scoffed at that but she continued "The client gave us fake money, so there's no use for my services here." She walked towards the exit of the alley "Have a nice evening."

Then she disappeared in the darkness. Hidan cleared his throat to get Kakuzu's attention and shouted "Now, will you sew my f**king head back on my f**king body!"


	2. New Life

Sathera entered the base which was basically an old large castle that was used by The Silent organization for generations. She stopped at the entrance of the castle and whistled to Night softly. He landed from her shoulder to he offered arm and she let him fly into the air so he could fly to the tower where all the other personal birds settled.

She heard the doors being opened by the two guards and one of them said "Master has been expecting you, Sathera-sama."

"I'm aware of that," she flatly replied to the guard as she entered the castle and the doors closed behind her. She breathed in deeply and carefully counted as she walked forward. She carefully walked up the stairs and then turned to the left. And then she turned to the right where the Master was waiting for her in his so-called office that has a desk with shelves of books.

She softly cleared her throat and said "You've wanted to see me, Master?"

She felt some movement from him, but she's guessing that he was turning around to face her. "Yes, I did." She heard him taking a few steps towards her. "Did you kill the target those Hotspring villagers assigned?"

She flatly answered him "No, sir."

"Good. Who was the target, by the way?"

"A man named Hidan from the Akatsuki, sir."

"Do you know the reason?"

"I've only required the name and the location, nothing more, sir."

"...Good. As I expected from you," he said with pride and he walked away from her towards his desk. He said to her "Did you hear what that Hidan fellow did? That it made the Hotsping villagers to deceive us for your services even though they were far from requirement for such service?"

She shook her head "No, sir."

"That Hidan from the Akatsuki slaughtered his own village as sacrifices to a God named Jashin. I don't know where in the blaze he read such thing but he did. And the clients you've met were the survivors because they were on a mission during the slaughter."

"...Do you wish me to get rid of the clients?"

"No. I've already assigned that to others. You are needed elsewhere. But for now," he returned to her and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder ", you rest, child. And perhaps when you have the time, you could teach some students some tips to become a grand fighter as you are."

She softly smiled at the Master who was like a father to her; she never knew her real father nor knew what happened to them. She bowed her head "It will be a pleasure, sir."

He murmured to her and said "You're dismissed."

She bowed her head to him again before she turned to the left which she believed to be the hallway where they kept the rooms. She carefully counted her steps as she walked until she reached the end of 35.

She grabbed the door handle but then she sniffed at the other rooms to be certain. Usually on her left she would smell coffee because her left side neighbour loves to drink strong coffee. On her right side she would smell cat because he had a pet cat named Fluffy.

She nodded when it was confirmed and she entered her room. She closed the door behind her and placed a hand on the wall as she walked down to guide her way through into the living room. She still pressed her hand against the wall to guide her to the hallway and then to her bedroom.

She entered her bedroom and went to the right where her private bathroom should be because she wanted to take a shower.

* * *

Later on she came out of the bathroom while wearing a simple long sleeve shirt with long tight pants and boots. Her hair was wet but she decided to let it dry naturally. She pushed all her wet hair to one side and carefully made her way through the apartment to the exit.

When she closed the door behind her, she suddenly felt two hands covering her eyes and a low male voice whispered in her ear "Who is it?"

She sighed heavily and grumpily replied "Chase, you do know that I'm already blind, right?" He chuckled behind her and pulled his hand away from her eyes.

"Come now, I'm only joking with you."

"And I thought all assassins are supposed to be serious."

"I am serious...when necessary." She heard him moving and suddenly felt her arm being wrapped around his. "Are you hungry, my dear sweet lady?" He began walking down the corridor, so she followed considering that he had her arm wrapped around his and he was holding her hand.

"I'll 'lady' you if you keep this up, Chase," she grumpily replied but she was failing to smile.

Chase is a good man. She had known him for her entire life. They grew up together and he had been always looking out for her. He was like an older brother to her. When she was little, all the boys would bully her because she was blind. They didn't believe that a blind girl can make it to become an assassin.

But Chase didn't think so. He believed in her and so defended her from those bullies. She sensed that he was smiling and she heard him saying "Is that a smile coming up?"

She couldn't hold it anymore and smiled. Chase is one of the rare people to make her smile. With other people, she felt nothing. But around Chase and the Master she felt safe and happy. She said to him in defeat "Fine, fine. You win, Chase."

He cheered "Yes!" which made her to laugh softly. He guided her down the stairs to the exit of the building. "So, what were you going to do? Visiting a secret boyfriend or something?" he joked about the last part.

She rolled her eyes and replied to him "Chase, I don't have a bloody boyfriend and the Master wanted me to give some tips to the students in the Training Grounds."

He asked her with such enthusiasm "Oh, the new rookies? Well, I got to tell you, Sathera. It's not really easy to teach these wild animals. I don't know how the teachers handle this." He shuddered.

She softly smirked at him and said "Are you afraid of kids, Chase?"

"What me? Kids? No!" he dramatically said with a scoff. Suddenly he stopped and gripped her arm tightly. He whispered in her ear dramatically "There's a little kid in front of us..."

She stared at him blankly; even though she couldn't see him "I'm aware of that, Chase." She changed her voice as she said directly to the kid "Is there something you need?"

"I got this for you, lady," said the child and she could tell that it was a little girl because of the little feminine voice.

Chase leaned closer to her ear "She's holding out to you a flower."

"Oh..." Chase reached his hand out and received the flower from the little girl. He gave it to Sathera's free hand. Sathera said to the child "Thank you. I'm sure it's lovely."

She didn't hear anything from the little girl and then heard her little footsteps running away from her towards her class which was a bit up ahead. Chase commented to her "I can see you have no problem with kids."

"I'm...okay with kids, I guess." She nudged him softly and said "Can you take me to the rookies? I'm bored and I would like to have a small spar with them."

He chuckled and started to guide Sathera to the new recruits "Right away, my lady." She groaned softly and elbowed him hard in the ribs. He groaned in pain and said "Okay, okay, I'll behave."

* * *

A few days later...

Sathera was reading a book by using her hands to read the book which was made for the blind. The story was about the history of the assassins. Suddenly she heard some knocking on her door. She stopped reading and sniffed the air.

She could tell that it was Chase because he always used the same cologne which made him to stand out from the rest. She shouted "Come in, Chase!"

Chase entered the apartment and asked her "How the hell did you know it was me? I could have been a stranger to kill you."

She answered him as she book marked the book "Your cologne, Chase. And even if someone tries to kill me, I'll kill them first." He chuckled. Then she sighed heavily and asked him solemnly "What is it?"

He went quiet for a moment and answered quite gravely "The Master wants to see you and he has...some guests who are interested in you because of your reputation."

"Do you know who is it?"

"...It's the Akatsuki. Now come. They're waiting for you."

She placed the book on the coffee stand and reached her hand out. He grabbed her hand softly and guided her out of the apartment to the Master's office. When they entered the office, Chase released her hand.

Sathera two strong different chakras. There was no doubt that it was the Akatsuki. She wondered why they were here. She could feel the aura of the Master and it was...cold which was unusual. Chase's aura felt cold as well.

Cold was usually a sign of deep emotion of sadness. Which made her to feel a bit uneasy. She asked "What's going on?"

She heard the Master sighing heavily and he sadly replied to her "These Akatsuki...have bought you, Sathera."

She felt her heart skipped a beat and she stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head "Y-You can't be serious..."

"...I am sorry."

"I-I am not just something to be bought! You can't just sell me!"

"Sathera, control yourself! I taught you better than this!" scolded the Master and his aura suddenly turned into rage.

She bowed her head low and replied to the Master softly "Forgive me, sir. That was foolish of me."

"Yes. Very foolish..." the Master muttered quite angrily. He sighed heavily and said to her "Sathera, I don't want to lose you. Believe me: I don't." He walked a bit closer to her so he could say to her ears only "But I believe you can achieve more if you stay with the Akatsuki. You are meant for something greater. And maybe with these Akatsuki is the start of your path."

She glanced at the two Akatsuki members who were in no doubt had been watching her. She sighed in defeat and said to the Master "Very well, sir. I'll go pack my things."

"There is no need. All you need to bring is your uniform and your weapons. They have already established a new life for you in the Akatsuki organization."

She swallowed again but she refused to say anything. She bowed her head and turned to walk back to her bedroom. She walked past Chase and he softly called out to her "Sathera..." but she kept walking. Thankfully he didn't follow her.

* * *

Afterwards she came out from her bedroom AKA her old life with her bags holding some personal things she couldn't leave behind. She was also wearing her uniform with her weaponry. She already felt Chase leaning against the wall on the opposite side of her.

None of them exchange some words until Chase pushed off the wall so he stood in front of her "I'm gonna miss you, Sathera."

She sighed heavily "I'm going to miss you too, Chase."

Then he suddenly brought her into a tight hug which she gasped softly in surprise. He whispered in her ear "Be careful and take care. You need anything, you call me. Okay?"

She hesitated for a moment but she hugged him back "Yeah."

* * *

She walked out of the building – probably for the last time. Then she heard a male voice from one of the Akatsuki members "Hey, I'm Deidara. You're Sathina, right?"

She softly glared at him "It's **Sathera**."

She could feel his movement of bring his hands up in defence "Sorry, un. Didn't mean to bug you, hmm."

She heard another male voice which sounded very calm and careless "Leave her alone, brat. It's time to head back to the Rain Village."

"Whatever, Sasori-danna," replied Deidara. He shoved one of his mouth hands in his pockets and summoned up a clay bird. Sasori and Deidara jumped on it. Deidara glanced down to see Sathera still on the same spot unmoving. "Hey! You coming up, un?"

Sathera looked up at him and sighed softly. She quickly whistled loudly and soon felt Night landed on her shoulder. She carefully jumped up and landed on the clay bird. She sat on it with her legs and arms crossed. Deidara did a hand sign and the bird clay took off into the sky.

Instantly she reached her hand up and pet Night softly. She heard from Deidara "Cool bird, un. What's his name?" She just stayed silent which made everything awkward. "Heh, not much of a talker, are you?"

"Hmf, I like her," commented Sasori and she could tell that he was smirking.


	3. Akatsuki

Sathera had been quiet through the entire trip. She didn't want to talk at all, no matter how hard Deidara tried to. Sasori thankfully didn't try to talk to her. She instantly liked him. But Deidara was talking none stop. It was getting annoying to her. She had the urge to whip him off the clay bird but she knew that he was the only one controlling it so she had no choice but to calm her anger before she regretted it.

Sasori sighed heavily and said to Deidara who was talking about his Rock village to Sathera "Brat, just the hell up. You're only annoying her."

Deidara looked at Sasori annoyingly and argued "And how the hell do you know that? You can't see her face, un!"

"I could tell by her hands twitching towards her whip. No doubt she wanted to whip you off this bird," he simply replied. She quickly stopped twitching her hands and just stayed quiet.

She softly cleared her throat and asked "How far are we from the Rain Village?" It was also the first time she spoke since she left the base.

Deidara happily replied to her "We're almost there, un! And maybe later I'll introduce you to everyone, hmm."

"I already know Hidan and Kakuzu."

"You do?" asked Deidara "How, un?"

"Someone hired me to assassinate Hidan."

"Oooh, were **you** the assassin Hidan had been bickering about? He had been none-stop talking about you, un."

"He's been talking about me? We fought and I beheaded him. But after realizing he wasn't dead, I intended to burn him. But the mission was cancelled when the base realized the client gave them fake money."

"I heard. Kakuzu told us the whole story when they came back, un. Hidan was really pissed. He wanted to chop your head off for ambushing him at the wrong timing. But he wouldn't tell us what you've disturbed him from."

"He was making out with a whore. He was going to f**k her brains out in an alley but I was getting too impatient. Satisfied?"

Deidara laughed "Now that makes sense! Oh, Hidan would totally be pissed over something like that, un! Don't you think, Sasori-danna?"

"I don't really give a shit about it, brat. Now make this thing go faster. I hate to wait."

Deidara groaned deeply in disappointment "You're no fun."

"And you're not obeying my demands, brat. Make this go faster."

"All right, all right, hmm," grumbled Deidara and he did a hand sign which made the clay bird to fly faster through the sky to the Rain Village.

* * *

Deidara landed his clay bird on one of the rooftops near the Akatsuki tower. Sathera jumped off and landed on the wet floor since it was raining heavily. Night was still standing on her shoulders. She asked one of the two members "Where's your base?"

"Right over there," Deidara answered while pointing at something.

Sathera sighed heavily in annoyance and said to him with a small growl "Do you know I'm blind?"

Deidara flinched and nervously looked at her "W-Whoops, sorry, un. I-I didn't know."

"...You haven't heard of me, did you?"

"Um...no," Deidara answered with a nervous smile.

Sasori shook his head in disapproval and said to Deidara "She's the Blind Viper. Well known around the world for her swift and silent kills. Plus her great deception of killing her targets with poisons."

She nodded "Correct."

"Wow...I didn't know you had such a reputation, hmm," complimented Deidara with a hint of praise in his voice.

"But you didn't have any idea about me."

"Um...Let's just say that I've been very busy, um," and he slightly cleared his throat.

She scoffed softly "Whatever..."

Sasori said to her "The tower is straight ahead."

Sathera walked a bit closer until she reached the edge of the roof. She narrowed her eyes and sensed a very strong chakra from the building Sasori mentioned. "Yes...I bet the strong chakra in that building is no doubt your leader, right?"

"Yes," replied Sasori.

"How did you know, un?" asked Deidara and he was standing by her side.

She slightly took a step away from him and answered "I can sense him." She sighed heavily "Okay, I'm not so good with my landings so can one of you guys teleport with me to the building?"

Deidara was going to offer but Sasori quickly grabbed her arm and teleported them into the tower. Deidara cursed under his breath "Damn it, un..."

* * *

Sathera felt her feet touching a new ground and felt the hand pulling away from her arm. "Thanks, Sasori," she said to him.

She could feel his aura which was surprised and he asked her "How did you know it was me and not the brat?"

She simply replied "I can sense your chakra...Everyone has a different style of chakras. Yours is straight and red. Deidara's is wavy and blue."

"You can somehow see by sensing chakras?"

"Yes."

Suddenly she heard a voice from the side "Hey, Sasori-san. When did you get back?" She heard someone new approaching. This man had a hard stable chakra and it was dark blue. The man stopped just right in front of her and she felt eyes on her "And who is this?"

Sasori calmly answered "Kisame, this is Sathera. Sathera, this is Kisame – another member of the Akatsuki."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Kisame as he held a hand out for her to shake but she just nodded to him. Kisame awkwardly took his hand back.

Sasori quickly informed him "She's blind."

"Oh!" Kisame exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his head.

Sathera glanced at the two of them and asked "What?"

"It's nothing," Sasori quickly replied to her.

Then she heard another voice which sounded calm and emotionless "Kisame, what are you doing?" Everyone turned their heads towards the voice and they realized that it was Itachi.

Kisame said to him "Hey, Itachi-san! Come here and meet Sathera! She's the new recruit."

Sathera heard Itachi approaching towards her. He said to her "You're the Blind Viper, aren't you? Your reputation precedes you."

"...And you're Itachi Uchiha. Your reputation also precedes you." She had heard of him. He was the one who massacre his entire clan in one single night. She wondered why he had done it. Many say that he was a cold-hearted killer but there must be a reason why. Perhaps she'll ask him later.

Itachi smirked "Well, at least we have that in common."

Suddenly she heard a loud familiar booming voice coming from one of the corridors "Hey! What the f**k is everyone doi-!" the voice stopped along with the footsteps. Everything was silent for a moment until she heard a loud shout "**You**! You f**king b**ch!"

She instantly knew that it was Hidan and she could tell that he was still pissed off with her. Kisame said to Hidan "Hey, calm that hot head of yours, Hidan. She's part of us now."

"I don't give a f**k, sushi-boy! That b**ch ruined my chance to get f**king laid!"

"You got laid last night with that brunette!"

"Yes, but the blonde one was hot as hell! That b**ch ruined everything!"

Sathera sighed heavily and asked him "Are you always this dramatic?"

The others replied to her in unison "Yes."

Hidan shouted at them "Hey! I could have f**king answered that on my own! Thank you very much, you f**king bastards!"

Suddenly a new voice was heard "Sathera, nice to finally meet you." She sensed the chakra to be the same chakra she detected before when she was standing on the rooftop with Deidara and Sasori.

She turned around to face him "And you must be the leader of the organization."

"Yes. My name is Pein. And the woman beside me is Konan." He approached towards Sathera along with Konan. They stopped and he said "I want you to join the Akatsuki. We could use someone like you with your abilities."

"Wait! Wait! Hold the f**king phone!" Hidan shouted and then he pointed at Sathera "She's the new f**king recruit you've been talking about! You got to be shitting me!"

Pein calmly replied to Hidan "I'm not shitting with you, Hidan. She'll improve the organization with her abilities. I have no doubt."

"B-But...But she's **blind**!"

That really triggered her nerve. She quickly pulled her whip out, consumed it with electrical chakra and wrapped her whip around Hidan's neck with the sharp blades at the surface of the whip. Hidan groaned deeply as the blades sunk into his neck and being electrified.

She quickly pulled and he fell onto his hands and knees while groaning. He glared at her and grumbled "I-I'm not falling for this again..." He quickly grabbed her whip while ignoring the sharp blades sinking into his hand and tugged her towards him.

She groaned in frustration and sent more of her chakra through her whip. It made the blades sharper and it finally made Hidan to release it with his hands bleeding furiously. He started to pant heavily and he asked her "W-What the f**k are you doing? W-Why the f**k is my chakra...?"

Pein answered him for her "She absorbed your chakra. Isn't that right?" he asked Sathera. She nodded to him and pulled her whip away from Hidan. Hidan fell flat on the ground while still panting heavily.

Pein asked Sathera "Did you have to drain him completely?"

Sathera put her whip away and crossed her arms to him "He saw it coming...sir."

Pein softly smirked at her "So, are you willing to join us?"

"I am only to serve. I have no saying in this."

He nodded "Well said."

He dug something in his robe and walked to her so he could grab her hand and placed the ring in her hand. "What's this?" she asked as she felt the object she had given to her. She felt it to be a ring.

"This is your new ring. It's part of being an Akatsuki member. It means Viper," answered Pein.

She nodded her head to him and simply put the ring in her right index finger. She heard a groan from Hidan and then a big 'thump' on the ground. "F**k...I can't move..." he grumbled quite angrily.

Sathera sighed heavily and approached to him. She kneeled by his side and placed her hand on his back. He asked her with a small growl "What the f**k are you do...ing..." he trailed off when he started to feel his chakra being returned to him from her.

She pulled her hand away and stood up. He also stood up from the ground and rolled his shoulders a bit as he groaned. Pein said "Hidan, take her to her new room."

Hidan flinched and asked him with a glare "What? Why the f**k do I have to do it?"

Pein simply answered "Because I ordered you to."

Hidan groaned deeply and growled at Sathera "Follow me."

She sensed him walking past him and she quickly grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her curiously. Then he remembered that she was blind. "Right..." he mumbled and he allowed her to hold his arm as he guided her to her new room.

The others watched them until Pein said "Don't you guys have anything else to do?" The others quickly scurry away into their business.

* * *

Sathera was still holding Hidan's arm and she was carefully hearing her surroundings. She could tell that they were in a narrow hallway because of the close echoing sounds of their footsteps. Suddenly she heard Hidan said to her with a small growl "Hey, loosen the f**king grip."

She didn't realize that she was holding his arm quite tightly, especially with her armoured claw. She slightly loosened her grip and muttered "Sorry."

He suddenly stopped which made her to bump into his back "Hey, watch it," he growled at her over his shoulder.

She growled at him back after she took a step back "Can't you remember? I can't **watch** where I'm going."

She sensed a small movement from him "Will you stop smirking?"

"...I thought you can't see."

"That's correct: I can't see, but I can sense it. You don't really need your eyes to know everything, you know?"

He softly scoffed "Whatever..." He pulled his arm away from her grasp and opened a door for her "This is your room."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Nice try. I know it's a closet."

He chuckled and said "F**k! How the f**k did you know that?" he asked with such amusement in his voice. He closed the closet door.

"I could smell the soap, broom, and dust," she softly sneezed "Excuse me."

He smirked at her and then went to the other door "Okay. This is your real room." She heard him opening another door. She carefully took a few steps forward while pressing her hand on the wall to guide her way.

She sniffed inside the room Hidan opened and could smell some new sheets inside. She entered the room. Hidan informed her "You also have a f**king bathroom at the right. There's a bed in front of you, a desk on the left and a closet next to the f**king bed."

She turned to face him and nodded. She felt Night flying off and he cawed to her. She followed the sound and found the bed Hidan mentioned. She carefully placed her bag on the bed. She could also sense that Hidan was still at the entrance of the door. No doubt he was watching her.

She stopped and asked him "Yes?"

"...Nothing," he answered with a mutter and then he left while closing the door.


	4. Night

3 in the morning...

Sathera woke up when she felt something tugging her hair. She groaned softly and muttered "Not now, Night. It's time to sleep..." she tiredly said to her hawk as she brought the covers closer to her since she felt cold. It was still raining outside, but it's unsurprising since she's in the Rain Village.

She felt her hair being tugged again and some soft cawing from Night. She sighed heavily and groggily sat up. Night jumped onto her leg and caw at her again. "What? You hungry?" she asked as she scratched the side of her head.

Night cawed again which meant 'yes'. She sighed heavily and said to him "All right. We'll go to the kitchen..." Night jumped onto her shoulder after she got out of bed. She wasn't wearing anything but her thin short dress that had a low V cut so there was a hint of her breasts. And the dress barely covered her butt but everyone's sleeping.

She managed to find the door and pressed her hand on the wall. Night flew up ahead and cawed t her softly. She followed the sound of Night and he flew at the direction to the kitchen. She carefully walked through the living room to the kitchen.

"Night, are you in here?" asked Sathera as she prayed that she entered the kitchen. She heard another caw "And this better be the kitchen..." she muttered as she reached her hands out as she walked forward. She hoped to find the fridge.

"Damn it...where's the damn fr-!" she suddenly hit something hard that wasn't the fridge at all. "Argh...what is this...?" she muttered as she used her hand to feel the object she bumped into. "Just the table..."

She suddenly felt a hand on her waist and a husky voice near her ear "What are you doing up so late?"

She gasped in surprise. She quickly grabbed his hand and pushed his head against the table she stumbled upon. She recognized the chakra to be Hidan's. "Hidan, what are you doing here?" she asked him with a small growl.

He groaned since she was digging her fingernails in his head. "I-I just f**king came back from a f**king mission. I heard something in the kitchen so I had to f**king check."

She sighed heavily and pulled away from him. She whistled softly and Night soon landed on her shoulder. Hidan groaned as he composed himself. He asked her "Now, what the f**k were you looking for?"

"Night's hungry."

"Night?" he asked with an arched brow.

She nodded towards her hawk "My hawk. He's hungry."

"You didn't feed him?"

"Any food is fine."

Hidan went to the fridge easily and pulled out left over blue berry pie. He asked her "Blue berry fine with you?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. Hidan placed the blue berry pie on the table. Night quickly flew from her shoulder to the table. He already started to eat the blue berry pie. Hidan glanced at Sathera to see that she was still standing there.

"Don't you want to eat as well? Surprisingly, it's f**king good. Kakuzu made it while everyone was on a mission," said Hidan with a small smile as he remembered when Hidan caught Kakuzu taking out the baked pie from the oven. Kakuzu paid Hidan some money to keep his mouth shut.

Kakuzu told the others that he ordered it from somewhere special. Sathera hesitated for a moment but she took a few steps forward with her hand out so she could feel the table and won't bump into it like before.

She found the table and grabbed the edge. She reached her hand out and felt the plate of the pie. She asked Hidan "Can you cut me a small piece, please?"

Hidan sighed heavily and pulled out a kunai. He easily cut a small piece of the pie and grabbed her hand. He placed the small piece of pie in her hand "Here."

She nodded to him as 'thanks' and took a small bite of the pie. This gave him the opportunity to check her out. He arched a brow when he caught a glimpse of her breasts which were practically huge and the dress was barely covering her underwear.

He gulped softly and blushed. She suddenly eating and listened carefully. "Your breathing's changed...what's wrong?"

Hidan cleared his throat a bit and answered her "It's nothing..." But he kept glancing at her chest. He took his kunai again and cut himself a piece of the blue berry pie. He took one big chunk of it.

Sathera asked him while they ate "How was the mission?"

Hidan stopped to stare at her suspiciously, but he shrugged his shoulders and answered her "Boring as hell. It was some stupid f**king delivery. It was nothing special."

She murmured to him and finally finished her pie. She licked her fingers clean and whistled softly to Night. He quickly flew to land on her shoulder. She said to Hidan "I should go back to bed."

She turned her back to him and Night flew up ahead. He cawed and she followed the sound while holding her hands in front of her so she won't bump into anything. Hidan watched as she went. He sighed softly and then cut him another piece of the pie. He ate the piece with one hand while his free hand was holding the unfinished pie.

He opened the fridge with his foot and placed the pie inside. He walked out of the kitchen to the hallway while eating his piece of pie. He stopped when he noticed Sathera standing in front of a window as if she was watching the rain.

But since she was blind, he wondered why she was standing there. He licked his fingers clean and approached her silently while keeping his chakra low. When he was close enough to touch her, she suddenly asked him "Shouldn't you head to your room?"

He sighed softly and replied "Shouldn't you be, too?"

"...Even if I go back to bed, I won't be able to sleep."

"...You miss your home?"

"Who wouldn't? This was a sudden for me. I've lived in Scar Castle for my entire life. I'd never expected the Master to **sell** me."

"Hey, at least that f**ker—!" he was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and was pushed against the wall by Sathera who was glaring at him.

"Don't you **dare** talk about him like that again. He may have sold me but I still respect him the most in the entire world. If I caught you again talking about my Master like that, I'll cut off your tongue."

He softly scoffed "You and Kakuzu are going to be best buddies. He always said he wanted to sew my mouth shut."

"For a damn good reason," she growled at him. Then she pulled away. She shot her head towards the window when a sudden lightning bolt appeared. She sighed softly and rubbed her arms as she was slightly shivering.

"Where's your hawk?"

"I let him out. He doesn't need to be coop up in here like me."

"Then who the f**k is going to guide you around here?"

"I don't really need Night to guide me around. I just need to adapt the area to be familiar with."

Hidan smirked and asked her "And now?"

"...I'm still adapting."

His smirk widened. "Come with me," he grabbed her arm but she quickly pulled away. He said "All right. If you don't need me to f**king bring you back to your f**king room, you can wonder around as much as you like." He was about to walk away but she quickly grabbed his wrist.

"All right, all right," she said in defeat with her head bowed.

He grinned widely in victory "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he teasingly asked her and she glared at him.

"Just take me back to my room," she ordered him with a growl. She wasn't in the mood to play with his games. Besides, it's 3:30 in the morning!

He clicked his tongue "Touchy, touchy, touchy..." He started to walk and she followed without letting him go. They walked in silent with the sound of the footsteps, but as they passed through the member's bedroom doors, Sathera heard many different versions of snoring in each room.

She couldn't help but to comment "Kakuzu's snore is the loudest out of the lot." It's a habit. She liked to comment on her surroundings. It always brought Chase a good laugh or some good gossips.

Hidan stopped and snort out a laugh. He turned to face Sathera "W-What the f**k was that? And how could you hear that? Kakuzu had all the f**king bedrooms sound-proof because of the f**king snoring problem."

"I've lost my eye sight at a very young age. Through the years my other senses has heightened. Kakuzu just thickened the walls between the rooms, but not the doors."

Hidan smirked widely and asked her "Okay, any other tricks you have under your sleeves?"

"Like what?" she asked as she shifted in her position by putting most of her weight to one leg.

He hummed as he rubbed his chin and then grinned widely "Can you tell me which member is in which room?"

"Can't we do this in the morning?"

"Oh, come on. Just answer the f**king question." He was also trying to keep his voice down. Even though the rooms are soundproof, the doors are not. Don't want to piss of Kakuzu in the morning. Hidan remembered what happened the last time. That really creep him out.

She sighed heavily and went completely quiet. They stood there for two minutes and then she pointed at the second door to the left "I smell clay in there."

"That would be Deidara-chan."

She arched a brow at him "Why do you call him Deidara-_chan_? He's a guy, right?"

"He is a guy, but he looks like a f**king girl. When I first met him, I tried to hit on him because I thought he was a she. But I realized he wasn't when he showed me he was really a man."

"H-He didn't..." she didn't want to say it fully because it was quite embarrassing to say.

"Yes, he did. He showed me his f**king balls. And he did it right in front of everyone so it would be absolutely f**king clear to all of us that he wasn't a woman. That gave me nightmare for three days."

She softly smirked with a small laugh. She continued to listen and sniff towards the other rooms. She pointed at the door in front of her "That's definitely Kakuzu's, considering I could still hear his loud snoring."

"What the f**k does he smell like?"

She sniffed carefully "Strangely...he smells like...money."

He let out a laugh "That's definitely Kakuzu. Kakuzu handles the Akatsuki finances. And unfortunately I'm his f**king partner. So you could imagine how much of a f**king pain in the ass it must be to be his partner when he hunts a bounty and I can't mess the target up, or else they won't be f**king recognizable at the bounty point."

"If you dislike each other so much, why are you even partnered?"

He sighed heavily "Kakuzu has a very short temper. He killed his previous partners. But since I'm f**king immortal, that gave Pein the perfect opportunity to partner me with the f**king money lover, Kakuzu, since I can't f**king die."

She smirked softly and then yawned. She said to Hidan quite tiredly "Come on, Hidan. I'm really sleepy..." She was already struggling to keep her eyes opened.

Hidan sighed heavily and quickly tugged her towards her bedroom. He entered with her and guided to her single bed. When she felt the bed she released his hand and gladly lay on the bed with a sigh of relief. She brought the covers over her and snuggled her head on the soft pillow.

Hidan lingered a bit longer while watching her slowly drifting off to sleep. Hidan quietly walked out of the bedroom and began to close the door behind him. But he stopped when the door was nearly closed. He took one more glimpse of Sathera sleeping and softly muttered "Night, Sathera." Then he softly closed the door.

Sathera smiled softly and muttered "Night, Hidan."


	5. Delivery

Sathera was suddenly woken up from the sound of banging on her door. She groaned deeply and grumbled "Go away..." She didn't know what time it was but she didn't care. She felt too tired to get up. It's a damn Saturday...

She heard a loud voice outside her door "Sathera! Wake the f**k up! It's time for some f**king breakfast!" It was no other but Hidan. Wonderful.

She shouted back at him "I'm not hungry!"

"It doesn't matter if you're f**king hungry or not, it's time to get the f**k up! You either open this door or I'm coming in!" She just groaned deeply and tried to go back to sleep. She heard some grumbling behind the door and the banging stopped.

She sighed in relief and finally felt at peace. But then she heard a loud groan from outside her door "Oh, that is f**king it!" Suddenly she heard the door being banged open by force and it hit the wall hard.

Her eyes shot widened. She quickly sat up while using the covers to cover her body and pointed at Hidan at the doorway "I didn't say you could come in!"

"And I f**king said I'd get in if you don't open the f**king door!" he argued as he approached the bed. She quickly formed into a human ball while holding the bed sheets tightly.

"I said 'go away'!" she shouted at him as she felt him tugging the bed sheets away from her.

He argued back "And I said 'wake the f**k up'! How many f**king times do I have to tell you that!" He finally pulled the covers off her and she continued to form into a human ball on the bed.

"But it's a Saturday!"

"But it's time to wake the f**k up! We got a lot of job to do!"

"Like what!"

"What the f**k else! Dishes! Laundry! Document delivery! F**king food shopping! Now, get the f**k up!"

She groaned deeply and growled at him "Just leave me alone! I'm not the only one here!"

"Everyone else is already doing it! My f**king job is to sent some f**king documents around the village and retrieving some! And Pein wants you to come with me! So, get the f**k up or I'm dragging you with me!"

She groaned from frustration. She sat up and yawned "All right! All right! I'm up!"

Hidan smirked and crossed his arms on his chest "Good. Now get the f**k ready. We're going out after you're done eating some breakfast."

She groaned again and carefully got out of bed. She asked him "Where's the damn bathroom...?" Hidan quickly grabbed her shoulders since she was wobbling a bit. He turned her around so she was facing the bathroom.

"Just right in front of you," he answered as he pushed her towards the bathroom. She quickly found the door knob and entered the bathroom. But Hidan was still holding her shoulders to guide her.

He placed her down so she was sitting on the edge of the tub. She yawned again and scratched the side of her head. She said to him tiredly "Just tell me what is where then go. I can do this myself."

"Not f**king yet," Hidan replied to her as he brought out a new tooth brush and took it out of its packet. He also grabbed toothpaste from the side of the sink and placed some on the toothbrush. "Hold your hand out," he ordered her.

She obeyed. He placed the toothbrush in her hand and she asked him "What's this?"

"A f**king toothbrush. Please don't tell me you don't know how to brush your own f**king teeth." She glared at him and gave him the finger as she began to brush her teeth on her own. He said to her in defence "All right, don't need to be so f**king aggressive. I was only saying." She rolled her eyes at him.

He also went to the tub and drew a bath for her. She heard the rushing of water so she asked him "What are you doing?"

He checked the temperature of the water and then pulled his hand away from the water. He answered her "I'm drawing a bath for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him "I can do this **myself**, Hidan. I'm not useless."

"I know you can but not yet. You're still f**king adapting the area as you said last night. But I'm stuck with you for today and I don't want to wait all day while you're trying to guess where the f**king knob is."

She glared at him and pointed at the door "Get out of the bathroom. I can bathe myself."

He glared back at her and quickly turned off the water when the tub was full. "All right, your f**king Highness." He stood up from his seat of the edge of the tub and walked out of the bathroom. He said to her just as he closed the door "And don't you dare try to fall asleep in the f**king tub."

She groaned in anger and threw the toothbrush at the door. She stood up and walked towards the sink while holding her hands out so she won't bump into anything. She found the sink and spat in it. She quickly found the knob and washed her face.

She quickly stripped herself bare and carefully went into the tub that was in a good temperature. She sank herself in until her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hidan was waiting for Sathera outside the bathroom door. He paced back and forth as he waited for her to finish bathing. He checked the clock which was on her nightstand and saw that he was waiting for her for 13 minutes already.

He groaned again from frustration and quickly went to the bathroom door. He banged it hard and shouted "Hey, b**ch! Are you done in there! You better not be sleeping!"

"Hold on a f**king minute!" she shouted back at him. He felt surprised when she swear at him but felt a bit of anger that she would talk to him in such a way.

"Don't you f**king talk to me like tha-!" he was cut off when the door was suddenly opened by Sathera who was soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"I can talk to you whatever I want! Now, can you just shut up for one minute!" She didn't hear anything else and noticed a soft gasp from him. She arched a brow at him and asked him "Hidan? Your breathing is changing again...What is it?"

She didn't realize that he was staring at her body that was covered by a very short towel. It was really, really tempting for him right now not to rape her down on the floor right now. He gulped and quickly took a step back from her.

"Um...a-aren't you going to...um..." he said as he stuttered. He felt surprised of himself since he had never stuttered before. But he was definitely nervous.

She then gasped softly when she finally realized what it must be like in his point of view. She quickly hid behind the bathroom door with her head sticking out. "Um...what are we going to do exactly?"

He stuttered again as he answered "J-Just some f**king delivery. And perhaps we'll..." he gulped as he couldn't stop himself from imaging her naked in his mind "...meet Kakuzu and Deidara in the market."

"Then can you just pass me my uniform but the armour?" Hidan scanned the room and found her uniform being neatly placed on a nearby chair. He grabbed her clothes and passed it to her. "Thanks," she said and quickly closed the door.

He was praying forgiveness from Lord Jashin mentally as he paced back and forth in the room. He was also thankful that she was blind so she couldn't see his red face.

Afterwards she came out of the bathroom. She said to him "All right. Let's go."

Hidan turned around to face her and gawked when he saw her breasts. The shirt uniform without the hood had a very low v cut and it was where the strings hold the fabric together. She turned her head slightly to the side to hear him carefully.

She asked him "Hidan, are you here?"

He cleared his throat and took another step back "Yeah, I'm here."

She arched a brow at him as she was waiting for him to do something. She asked him "Well? Aren't you going to take me there are not? You do remember that I'm blind, right?" She pointed at her eyes.

He tiled his head to the side as he stared at them, especially the scars. He couldn't help but to ask her "How did you lose your eye sight?"

She felt a bit surprised and then glared at him "That's quite a personal question, Hidan."

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?"

She sighed heavily and crossed her arms "I don't really like to talk about it, Hidan. I'd appreciate it if you drop this."

They stayed quiet for a moment but then he sighed heavily in defeat "Fine. I'll leave it be, but this isn't over." He held his hand out to her "Now, hold my f**king hand. I want to get this over with."

She sighed heavily and grabbed his hand. Suddenly she felt being teleported and she stumbled forward when she landed on new ground, but Hidan quickly pulled her back to her balance. She slapped his arm and said "You could have warned me!"

He arched a brow down at her and smirked in amusement. She was clinging to his hand like if she let him go she would fall into oblivion. He teasingly said to her "Where's the fun in that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his arm again, even though he felt nothing from it. "You're impossible..." she muttered angrily as she glared at the side. She was completely trying to avoid looking at him, even though she couldn't see him.

He let out a silent laugh and said to her "It what drives women crazy, but I can drive them really crazy in bed."

She stared at him in disbelief "Are you serious? Are you always this perverted?"

"Hey, I'm a f**king guy. I have the rights to do so," he said with an uncaring shrug.

She blew her lips in frustration and rubbed her brow. Could this get any worse? She asked herself that. She asked Hidan "Okay, what's next? Shouldn't we be delivering something or what?"

"To do that, you're going to have to hold my hand."

"Wouldn't that give other people the wrong idea?"

"Hey, many women would be happy to hold my f**king hand. I'm quite the f**king catch."

She let out a laugh "Oh really? When was the last girlfriend you had?"

"I never had a girlfriend. Only whores for a one-night stand."

She made a disgusting expression "You're disgusting..."

"Okay, when was the last f**king time you got laid?"

She glared at him with a small shook of her head in disapproval "It's none of your damn business." She could imagine him smirking at him and heard a 'hmf' from him. She sighed heavily and said in defeat "Okay, you win this round. But you're not the only one who could play this game." She held out a hand for him to hold.

He held her hand again and wrapped it around his arm. She could imagine what other people would think when they see them like this. He said to her with a wide grin as he started to walk towards the direction of the nearest delivery, "Oh, you sound so determine. I'm game."

"You sure you want to play with this game, Charm boy?"

Hidan arched a curious brow at her and repeated the name "Charm boy'? Really?" he asked with amusement in his voice. No one had ever called him 'charm boy' before. This should be interesting.

She smirked again and replied to him "Yes...Charm boy."

He let out a small laugh and continued to walk towards the nearest destination. She was rather relieved he decided to stay silent. During so she carefully listened and smelled the area. She could smell the scent of rain, definitely the Rain Village.

Suddenly she heard a whisper from the side "Hey! Hidan!" She stopped which made Hidan to stop as well.

He arched a brow at her and asked "What the f**k is it now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear the f**k what?"

She listened to the voice that was calling his name "Hidan! Over here...!" She nodded her head to the right.

"Over there. Someone's calling for you."

He let out a smirk "I can see why Pein wanted you with me..." he muttered and he walked with her to the alley on the right which she mentioned. They walked deep into the alley until Hidan stopped and looked around with an arched brow. "Um, Sathera, are you sure you heard someone in here? Because I don't see anyone."

She silently listened and then quickly pulled her whip which was rested on her side. She used it to pull down the hidden chakra which was above them. She heard a groan from above and she pulled whoever it was down to the ground.

She heard a body hitting the ground and then a deep groan. Hidan laughed and asked her "Was that really f**king necessary?"

She pulled her whip away whoever she had pulled down. She placed the whip back on her waist "What? He didn't show up so I thought it was an enemy."

Hidan smirked at her and said to the man she tackled down "Do you have the f**king documents?"

The man stood up from the ground and glared at Sathera as he dusted himself off. "Yeah...And who the hell is this b**ch?"

She quickly pulled her whip and wrapped it around his neck. He groaned deeply as he was being tugged forward. She quickly grabbed the front of his cloak and made his face close to hers as she glared at him. "This b**ch is now part of the Akatsuki and the name is Sathera, also known as the Blind Viper."

She heard the man gasped in surprise. Hidan said to her "Sathera...will you be so f**king kind to let the man go so we could get into business?"

She smirked with a small laugh and released the man. He stumbled back and gulped nervously as she put her whip away. Hidan blocked his view from her and held a hand out "Now, the f**king documents," Hidan demanded.


	6. Feel

Sathera had been following Hidan doing the deliveries and it was so damn boring. She could be reading a book by now if she was back at the tower. But thanks to Pein she couldn't. She was sitting on an old crate while Hidan was exchanging some documents with another guy. They were having a small chat and she didn't bother to listen anymore.

She leaned her head against the wall and sighed heavily. *Chase...I miss you...* she sadly thought. She really missed her old life. Maybe she'll ask permission from Pein to visit Scar Castle. With any hope, he'll allow her. She reached the edge of her patients and shouted at Hidan "Hey! Are you done or what!"

Hidan stopped talking to whoever he was talking with. He nodded to the guy and he walked away. Hidan returned to Sathera and asked her "What got you in the f**king mood? Month or something?" he asked with an arched brow.

She glared at him "Okay, that's definitely none of your business! And second, I'm tired of delivering these things! Where's the action!"

"You don't think I'm just as bored as you?" he asked with a small growl of annoyance. "I want to kill someone, too, but Pein said these f**king documents are very important. But maybe after we're done with this, we could hunt some rogue ninjas."

She arched a brow at him with a smirk "Now we're talking." She hopped off the crate and rested her hands on her hips "Well? Is that the last of the delivery?"

Hidan checked the documents and said to her "Yeah."

She held out her hand to him "Then let's get back and report to Pein."

He grabbed her hand and replied "Agreed." Then he used a teleportation technique to the tower with Sathera.

* * *

Later on, Sathera came into the living room while wearing her full uniform, including her armours. She heard Kakuzu's voice from the couch "Going somewhere, kid?"

She shifted in her position and answered him "I'm going out. I need to kill someone."

"Well since you've been an assassin for your entire life so you're used to killing people, I can imagine how difficult it must be for you not to kill anyone in one whole day."

"...You make it sound like I'm a monster."

"We're all monsters, kid. I wasn't trying to offend you if that's what you mean. I'm just saying that I understand your urge to kill someone." He turned off the television so he would pay full attention to her, "Who are you going to kill and with who? You're still new in the Akatsuki so Pein would send someone with you."

"I'm just going to kill some rogue ninjas nearby. And I'm going with Hidan."

He let out a laugh "I should have known..." he muttered.

She arched a brow at him and asked him "What?"

"Hidan also goes out to kill. He needs sacrifices to keep his immortality. It's part of his damn religion."

"And what religion is that? I've never heard of such that endows immortality."

"So have I, but apparently Hidan had read it somewhere and converted to it. He used his neighbours in the Village hidden in the Hot spring as sacrifices to a God named Jashin."

"...You know so much of the religion. Hidan must have bragged about it most of the time to you."

He sighed heavily "You have no idea...The long hours of him talking, talking and talking...I bet Pein's enjoying this."

She smirked softly. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She recognized the chakra and greeted him "Hey, ready to go?"

Hidan smirked at her "Ready as I'll ever be." He walked past her and pulled out a bingo book. He called out to Kakuzu "Hey, old man!"

Kakuzu asked him groggily "What?" Hidan threw the bingo book to him and Kakuzu caught it swiftly.

"Check out any bounties. Sathera and I are going to be out, two days tops." He leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms on his chest. Kakuzu flipped through Hidan's bingo book and stopped a few pages to cross out the bounties he had collected.

Kakuzu closed the bingo book and passed it to Hidan. Hidan placed the bingo book safely in his pocket and called out to Sathera "All right. Let's go."

Sathera put one finger "Wait one minute." Hidan arched a brow at her but didn't say anything to protest. She asked him "Where's the window?"

"To your left," answered Kakuzu as he and Hidan watched her. Wondering what she would be doing. She followed Kakuzu's instruction and managed to open the window. She whistled loudly while holding her arm out.

They waited for a moment until they heard a loud caw from the sky. Soon Night flew in and landed on her offered arm. She petted his head as she closed the window with her free hand. She cooed to Night "Hey, Night. Had a good fly?"

Night purred as she petted him and he jumped onto her shoulder. Hidan asked her "Okay, why the f**k are you bringing that bird?"

Sathera glared at him and replied "He is very useful. He's a good tracker and could guide me to my target without getting suspicious attention."

Hidan sighed "So you're not going to get rid of the f**king bird."

"The bird has a name, Hidan. And it's Night."

He shook his head with a small frown "Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere near me. I don't want him to pluck my f**king eyes out."

Kakuzu couldn't help but to asked Hidan in a teasing matter "What's the matter, Hidan? Are you afraid of a hawk?"

Hidan glared at Kakuzu and replied with a growl "There's no f**king way that I'm scared of a f**king bird! But they can still pluck your f**king eyes out! Now, shut the f**k up! Or else I'll tell everyone about the blue berry pie."

Kakuzu's playful grin dropped and he pointed at Hidan with a stern expression "Remember: we made a damn deal not t breath a word about it ever again."

"And I'll break our deal if you don't shut the f**k up about me being afraid of birds. I'm not afraid of any f**king birds."

Sathera was enjoying listening to the conversation. They were bickering so much that she had never met anyone argued with each other like that before. It felt like a play to her. They were firing at each other back and forth. And they both refused to back down.

But she was getting impatient and her fingers were twitching to kill something. She cleared her throat to get the men's attention but they still argued. "Um...guys?" she called out to them but they were still arguing until Night cawed really loudly which finally made them to stop.

"Thank you, Night," Sathera thanked Night. She said to Hidan "Now, can we get moving?"

Hidan and Kakuzu sighed heavily. Hidan pointed at Kakuzu with an accusing finger and growled at him "This isn't over, Kakuzu. We'll continue this when we f**king come back." He turned towards the direction of the door and walked away from Kakuzu.

Sathera sighed heavily and followed Hidan's chakra while taking careful steps so she wouldn't trip. She walked past Kakuzu and said to him "See you later, Kakuzu."

"See ya, kid."

* * *

She carefully walked down the stairs to the bottom and said to Hidan "Well...that was interesting." She walked by his side and they walked down the street towards the exit of the village.

Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and replied to her "It happens all the time. Everyone finds it natural."

She softly smirked and then she asked him about the hunt "So...who's our first target?"

Hidan kept walking as he pulled out the bingo book. He flipped through the pages and stopped. He answered her "Our first guy has a lot of money for his f**king head. That would make Kakuzu happy."

He glanced at her to see her arching a brow at him. He answered her silent question "I owe Kakuzu some f**king money, and since I like to kill people, he advised me to kill bounties instead of some random rogue ninja. It keeps him quiet and less grumpy. And I get to have my sacrifices."

"Hitting two birds with one stone," she commented.

He nodded "Exactly."

She sighed softly and pulled her hood lower to cover her face from the rain but she kept her mask down. She said "Tell me about the target."

"The f**king target's name is Hoshiga Kotanuka. He's an infamous drug dealer and also a big gambler. His location is in the Land of Rice in a large mansion in the main town. If he's well know, it would be f**king easy to find him."

"But there would be no doubt some guards there to protect the target."

"We'll make a plan once we get there."

She sighed heavily and muttered "I would have been satisfied with rogue ninjas...but no, we have to target a hot shot."

He nudged her softly with his elbow "Don't f**king complain. He's the closest target anyway with the huge sum as a bonus for Kakuzu."

She rolled her neck and replied to him "Whatever you say, Hidan."

* * *

Hidan stopped to stare at the sky and it was getting dark with the sun setting down in the horizon. It would take a day for them to reach the Land of Rice where they're target was. Sathera stopped as well and asked him "What's wrong? Is it getting late?"

He replied to her "Yeah..."

"We should find a cave soon. Storm's coming."

"How the f**k did you know that?"

She tapped her nose "I can smell it."

He sighed softly and scanned the area. He quickly grabbed her hand and guided her through the forest. Later he managed to find a cave just as it started to rain. It was light at the beginning but moments later it started to rain heavily.

Sathera pushed her hood down and pushed her hair out to feel more comfortable. She sat on the ground and leaned her back against the cold rocky wall. It was a small cave but she could fit, but Hidan had to bend down a bit.

He pulled his scythe out and sat next to her while staring at the open cave. Sathera pulled out a bottle of water and took a small drink after opening it. She then offered it to Hidan. He silently accepted it by taking it and took a few swallows of the fresh water.

Night had jumped off her shoulder to stand on her bended knees. Hidan looked at Night and asked her "Do every assassin in your organization have a bird?"

"Not all but most of us have. They're good for deliveries and calling out a signal when a target is at view." She brought her hand out and softly petted Night's head. He purred in respond and softly nipped her finger tips with his beak.

"So this hawk's a gift to you?"

She softly smiled at the memory running through her mind "Yeah...by my Master. He taught me everything I know, how to see things without my eyes."

He watched her as she continued to pet Night. He asked her "What about your f**king parents? They gave you to this Master of yours?"

She continued to pet Night softly and answered Hidan "...My mother left me and my father when I was 3. I don't know why and perhaps I'll never will. My father became a drunk and abused me because he kept shouting at me that I looked like my mother and it was my fault she was gone."

She breathed in deeply and sadly continued her story "And then one night, when I was 5...my father returned home drunk again. I was looking through some old pictures of my parents when they were happy before I was born."

"My father wasn't happy that I was looking through the pictures. And so as punishment, he took a knife from the kitchen and cut my eyes so I couldn't see the pictures ever again. He also said it makes me look less like my mother." Hidan softly gulped and glanced at the scars over her eyes.

"He woke up the next morning and acted like he didn't take my eye sight away from me. But that night...he hung himself in the bedroom. From that point on, I was on my own. Starving and cold. I was forced to steal food and eventually I lived on the streets. But thankfully the Master came and took me in. He taught me how to take care of myself and turn me into an assassin."

Hidan didn't expect her to tell him the entire story of her life and it saddened him that she had to live through such a life. He felt anger when she was talking about her father when he took away her eye sight. If her father was still alive, Hidan would have hunted him down and sacrificed him to Lord Jashin.

No father should take their child sight away just over some stupid pictures or anything ridiculous as such. Now he just felt fortunate that he could still see things just as everyone could. But Sathera had to live a life in eternal darkness.

She let out a small laugh and he arched a brow at her. She sniffed a bit and muttered "Why am I even telling you this? I bet I sound ridiculous now..."

Hidan frowned and brought his hand out to cup her face. She gasped from the sudden touch and felt her face being forced to face him. He softly said to her with a small growl "I wasn't thinking it was f**king ridiculous. I was thinking how I would have f**king tortured your father for what he had done to you; if he was alive...Even I could see that it's wrong. You were just a f**king kid..."

She listened to him in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that from him. She was expecting him to laugh at her pitiful story. But instead, he was showing her some kindness which was the last thing she expected from him.

Hidan suddenly brought his hand down from her cheek when Night bit his hand. "Ow!" he yelped as he waved his hand to get the pain to fade away. Hidan glared at the bird for ruining the 'moment'. "Why you little f**king bastard..." he muttered in anger as he could imagine strangling the bird with his own hands.

Sathera was still a bit shocked and so cleared her throat. She asked Hidan "W-What's the matter?"

"Your f**king bird bit me."

She softly glared at her hawk "Night, be nice." Night cawed softly while tilting his head at Sathera. Night cawed again at her. She dug in her pocket and pulled out some crackers. She held one to Hidan. When she didn't feel some movement from him he nodded towards the cracker "Come on. Take the cracker."

Hidan arched a brow at her but he took the cracker. He was going to eat it but Sathera quickly caught his wrist midway. He asked her "What? You gave me the f**king cracker, didn't you?"

She softly smirked at him and released his wrist "They're not for you. They're for him," she nodded towards Night.

Hidan glared at Night and asked her "Why the f**k should I give him my f**king cracker? I'm f**king hungry."

She shrugged her shoulders "Fine. If you want Night to nip you or steal your food away, then be my guest to eat the cracker that's meant for Night."

Hidan glanced at the cracker in his hand and Night. He groaned in defeat and held it out to Night "Fine, you f**king win, bird."

Night bit Hidan's finger and quickly took the cracker from him. Hidan yelped in pain when Night bit him and waved his hand again to get the pain to fade away. He said to Sathera with a small growl of annoyance "He f**king bit me again!"

"That's because you were rude to him," she simply answered him. He sighed heavily with a small groan. Then she said to him "Now, you can go pet him."

He stared at her in disbelief "What? He just f**king bit me, twice!"

"He'll stop biting you if you're nice to him. Now go on, pet him."

Hidan hesitated and he glanced at hawk which was staring at him intently. He slowly reached his hand out to Night and he was close enough for the bird to bit him again, but Night didn't. That encouraged Hidan to move his hand closer until he started to pet Night's head softly.

Night purred and Hidan let out a laugh. "Heh, well what do you know..." he muttered with a smirk as he moved from Night's head to his chest which made his feathers to fluff up a bit. He let out a soft chuckle and said t Sathera "I guess he's not so f**king bad..."

She smiled softly as she could feel his aura being calmed. Then she asked him softly "Can I touch your face...?"

Hidan was surprised at the sudden request. He stopped petting Night and stared down at her with surprised eyes. She quickly said to him while looking away "It's okay if you don't want me to...I just...want to know what you look like..." she muttered the last part but he heard it clearly.

He sighed softly and glanced down at her armoured hands "...You might want to take off those claws of yours."

She was surprised to hear that, especially that would be as an answer to her question that she would be allowed to touch his face. She softly gulped and took her armoured claws off so her hands were bare.

She gulped once more as she reached her hands out towards his face. He was getting impatient so he softly grabbed her wrist and guided her hands on his face. He released her wrist and watched her expression as she started to feel his face.

She could feel he had a strong jaw, straight medium-size nose, thin eye-brows and strong yet soft lips. She blushed as she could visualize his face in her mind. He was more handsome that she had thought.

She also felt his hair softly and realized that it was slick back. His hair was smooth yet she could feel a small amount of jelly. She softly asked him "What is your eye colour?"

He softly gulped and found his voice again "Violet..."

She asked him another question "And your hair?"

He answered her while observing her face "Silver..."

Her blush deepened as she had a full mental image of his face. She gulped softly and pulled her hands from his face. She cleared her throat and said while facing away from him with her heart pounding loudly in her chest "W-We should get some rest for tomorrow..."

He cleared his throat as well and face away from her as he blushed softly "Yeah..." They went quiet for a moment while Night was glancing between them. Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and said to her "I'll keep watch for tonight."

"No. I'll keep watch."

Suddenly they both heard a loud caw from Night which got their attention. Sathera asked "What? You keep watch?"

She heard a soft caw from him which meant 'yes'.

She sighed softly "Okay. You'll keep watch."

Hidan stared between her and Night "Are we really going to depend our lives on him?" he mentioned towards Night.

She narrowed her eyes at him "You can't die."

He rolled his eyes "I know I can't f**king die but I don't want to be ambushed while I'm asleep."

"Night can watch for the night. He does it for me most of the time when I go on missions alone when I sleep outside."

He was going to argue but tiredness took him so he yawned loudly. He said to her quite tiredly "All right, all right. You win. I'm too f**king tired to argue..."

He shifted in his position to be more comfortable. Sathera also shifted in her position but her back wasn't feeling uncomfortable because of the pointy rock wall. She groaned and glared at the wall over her shoulder.

Hidan glanced at her and noticed her glaring at the wall "Not comfortable?"

She shook her head "No..." she sighed heavily "Looks like I'll have a long night..."

He went quiet for a moment until he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her against him. She gasped in surprised and grabbed his arm that was around his waist. "H-Hidan, what are you doing!"

He groaned as he closed his eyes to sleep "Just shut the f**k up, Sathera, and go to sleep. Lie on me if you're so damn uncomfortable on the wall."

"But...But...!"

His brow furrowed and growled at her "Just go to f**king sleep or I'll knock you out."

She tried to glare at him but she sighed heavily in defeat. She shifted and laid her head on his chest so she could hear his steady heartbeat which was rather soothing to her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Night, Hidan..." she muttered while drifting off to sleep.

Hidan slightly opened his eyes to glance at her then closed them again and tightened his hold around her to bring her closer to him "Night..."


	7. Bounty

Hidan fluttered his eyes open and flinched when the sun light hit his eyes. He softly groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked outside to see the sun slowly rising from the horizon and the environment outside was dripping droplets from the rain.

He heard a soft sound like a small groan. He flinched when he realized the weight being rested on his chest. He looked down to see Sathera still sleeping with her head on his chest where his heart was. He smirked down at the sight and then noticed her hawk was missing.

He scanned around while trying to not wake Sathera. But he saw no sight of the bird. He wondered where the hawk had flew off to but perhaps he'll turn up eventually. He yawned once more and leaned his head against the hard rock behind him.

He heard another groan but it was louder than before. He looked down at her to see her fluttering her eyes. She looked at the direction of the mouth of the cave and muttered "Sunrise already...?"

Hidan arched a brow and muttered to her "And how the f**k did you know that?"

Sathera flinched and looked at him directly by the sound of his voice. Suddenly she pushed away from him as if he had the plague or something. Hidan quickly said to her "Calm the f**k down. It's only me. Hidan," he reminded her.

Sathera sighed heavily and said to him "I knew it was you, Hidan. I never forget a voice."

"Then why the f**k did you scurry away as if I was the most terrifying person of your life?"

She blushed and moved her face away from him. That gave him the idea why. He smirked at her widely and asked her "What's the f**king matter? Are you embarrassed that you've slept on me the entire f**king night? It's nothing to be f**king ashamed of."

Her blush deepened and she said to him "Shut up."

He only responded with a deep chuckle. He groaned as he refluxed his neck and shoulders. Then she asked him "Where's Night? I don't sense him anywhere..."

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and replied to her "I don't f**king know. When I woke up, he was gone."

She used her hand to feel the wall of the cave and stood up. She also used her free hand to feel the ceiling so she wouldn't bump her head. She said to him "We should get going."

He groaned and stood up from the ground. Suddenly he groaned when his head hit the ceiling of the cave. He cursed loudly and rubbed his throbbing head. Sathera stared at him shockingly but then giggled behind her hand.

Hidan arched a brow at her and asked her with a small growl "What the f**k are you giggling at?"

She answered while still giggling "Y-You. You hit the ceiling, didn't you?"

He blushed in embarrassment and growled at her "Shut up." He grabbed his scythe that as leaning against the wall the entire night next to the spot where Hidan slept. He walked out of the cave and easily placed his scythe on his back.

Sathera walked out by following the sound of his footsteps and she stood beside him. She asked him "Now, the direction to the target?"

Hidan arched a brow at her and asked "You're not f**king hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders to him "Not that much." She heard the sound of flapping towards her so she said to him "Night's on his way." She heard a loud caw from above but she knew that it was Night.

Hidan looked up to the sky and saw Night flying in circles above them. He arched a brow as he wondered why Night was just flying instead of flying down to land on Sathera's shoulder. He looked at Sathera and asked her "What the f**k is your bird doing? It's just flying above us in circles as if we're f**king food to him."

"Wait a minute. He's just being certain that it's me and not just some random people."

Hidan blew his lips as his patients were getting thin. He said to her quite grumpily "Well he better come the f**k down here. I'm not going to wait all day just for a bird to land on your shoulders." He already started to walk towards a direction.

Sathera glared at his direction. She quickly pulled her whip out and grabbed his ankle. She pulled and he fell to the ground on his front. He groaned deeply and glared at her over his shoulder. She quickly pulled her whip away and put it back on her belt.

Hidan shouted at her as he sat up from the ground "What the f**k was that for!?"

She simply answered him with a deep growl "For annoying me."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and asked her "Are you Kakuzu's sister, cousin or something? You two have some similar attitudes."

Sathera sighed heavily and shook her head in disapproval. She heard a deep caw from Night and heard him flapping towards a direction. She heard another caw from Night but it was a little distant than before. She followed Night's sounds but then her ankle was quickly grabbed.

She stumbled forward and fell on her hands and knees. She checked the chakra quickly to realize that it was Hidan's. She glared at him and growled in annoyance "Let go of me!"

"Why the f**k should I!? You're going the wrong f**king way!"

"Night is telling me that the target is right in that direction!" she pointed at the direction that Night mentioned.

Hidan still didn't let go of her ankle "But the f**king map said that he lives in another f**king direction!"

"That doesn't mean he stays there 24/7! Perhaps he's travelling on the road right now! At least check it out first before we head to the village!"

Hidan brought his hand to his face to rub his brow since he now felt like ripping this woman into shreds and sacrifice her to his God. She was seriously getting on his nerves right now. And from another point of view, it made them seem like a fighting couple which was something he blushed at.

He felt thankful again that she was blind so she couldn't see his flushed cheeks. But she did have a point about the target not staying in the village 24/7. It's possible for the target to move here and there, but no doubt under heavy guard.

But Hidan didn't mind about it at all. The more people there are the more sacrifices her offer to his God. Hidan sighed heavily in defeat. Sathera heard it and smirked softly in victory. Hidan crossed his arms on his chest and glared at her softly "Okay. We'll do this your f**king way. Where the f**k are we suppose to go?"

Sathera signalled him to be quiet. She listened carefully and then pointed at a direction of the west "That way." She already started to walk towards the direction, but she didn't get far. She yelped loudly when she suddenly felt her feet being swept from the ground.

She could tell that she was being carried bridle-style and no doubt by Hidan. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, but she glared at him. She asked him with a growl "Hidan, what the hell are you doing?"

Sathera could imagine him smirking at her. He replied to her "We're going to run there. The faster we get there and faster we get this f**king thing done with."

Sathera opened her mouth to say something but Hidan couldn't bother to wait. He leaped forward and climbed to the high branches of the forest towards the west she mentioned. She tightened her hold around him as she felt her body entirely tense.

She was so used to feel the ground under her feet but now that they're in the air, it was like she was falling into an abyss. But Hidan held her. That thought made her to blush. She kept her face low to prevent him to see it.

* * *

30 minutes later, Hidan haven't stopped since they left the cave until he landed on a branch which made a few leaves to fall off from its mother tree. Sathera felt confused but after she senses a big group of chakras just up ahead, she understood.

Suddenly she felt being dropped and she landed on the branch. She nearly fell down from the branch but she grabbed hold of it tightly at the last minute. For a second ago her heart jumped a beat in surprise.

She glared at Hidan hard and scolded him but she kept her voice low enough so they won't be caught by the nearby chakras "Why the hell did you do that!? I could have fallen to my death, you asshole!" She groaned as she brought herself up on the branch and stood up.

She carefully balanced herself on the branch as she standing beside Hidan who had no problem with his balance. She glared at him hard and waited for his answer. She didn't hear an answer but felt a movement shifting.

She asked him with a growl "What? A shrug is all you can say?"

"...How the f**k did you know that I was shrugging? Are you f**king sure you're blind?"

She growled in annoyance and then quickly slapped the back of his head. He yelped softly in pain and rubbed the back of his head while glaring at her. "What the f**k was that for?"

She glared at him with an answer "For being a f**king asshole." She heard a soft neigh from ahead. She turned her head towards the direction and listened carefully. "...They're close..." she muttered to Hidan.

He looked up ahead and could see a carriage being pulled by a white horse. No doubt the target's inside. The carriage was also surrounded by mercenaries who were probably paid as bodyguards. They were also heavily armed with large weapons.

Hidan grinned widely in excitement and could feel his blood rushing to his head. He could imagine spilling their blood across the ground, the screams of agony, the feeling of pain going through his veins. He shivered in delight and felt bloodthirsty.

He pulled his scythe out and said "I'm going to go first." He was going to leap forward to attack them in surprise, but Sathera quickly grabbed his shoulder to prevent that. He glared at her hand on his shoulder and asked her with a growl "What the f**k is it now?"

She glared at him – even though she's blind – and he shivered slightly when he looked into her nearly white eyes. She asked him "Shouldn't we build a strategy first? You don't just charge in without a plan."

Hidan scoffed "I don't f**king plan. I just f**king do."

Sathera released his shoulder with a heavy sigh. She muttered "No wonder you're with Kakuzu..." as she crossed her arms.

Hidan glared at her and asked her "What the f**k is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it's supposed to mean."

He growled "Why you little f**king b**c-!" he was cut off when he noticed a kunai with a paper bomb being thrown towards them. Sathera must have noticed it because her eyes widened in surprise.

Hidan and Sathera quickly jumped away from the exploded kunai but in separate ways. Sathera managed to land on a branch but she nearly lost her balance but caught the main branch quickly. Hidan landed on a branch easily.

He glanced at the road which the caravan was with the target and saw that they had stopped while the paid mercenaries were staring at them. One of the mercenaries shouted "It's the Akatsuki! Kill them! Their heads will be a fine prize!" All the mercenaries pulled out their weapons.

The carriage then fled up ahead on the road. Sathera heard the carriage fleeing so she shouted at Hidan "I'll get the target! You'll handle these guys!" She didn't bother to wait for his response and dashed through the forest after the fleeing carriage.

Hidan grinned widely in delight as he stared at the mercenaries which would be sacrifices soon enough. One or two of the mercenaries were going to go after the carriage but Hidan quickly appeared in their path.

All the mercenaries turned to face him. Hidan pulled out his scythe from his back with a wicked grin and excited glint in his eyes. "This is going to be f**king fun."

* * *

Sathera was careful jumping through the branches. She could sense the trees energy so she wouldn't bump into anything. Thankfully Master had taught her well with her senses. She caught up with the carriage and she had no doubt that it won't stop until it reaches its destination or felt safe from harm.

But she couldn't wait. She would have to check Hidan later with the mercenaries. She quickly pulled out her whip and reached out to the carriage. At the end of the whip it formed a sharp blade. Once it entered the carriage it spread so it was like a hook.

Sathera quickly jumped from the branches and pulled herself towards the carriage. She landed on the top with a loud thump. She also heard a loud yelp in front of her which would be the driver. The driver quickly grabbed the reins of the horse and drove in zig zags to try to shake her off.

She stabbed her clawed armoured hands on the roof to prevent herself from flying off the carriage. She glared at the driver which had a yellow rough chakra. She quickly grabbed the back of the driver's shirt and threw him at the side.

She heard a loud scream from the driver and then a deep groan with a loud thump when he hit the ground. She also sensed the chakra underneath her which was the target. The chakra shifted and she suddenly felt a rush of pain going through her left thigh.

She screamed in paid as she felt a cold blade piercing through it from below. She gritted her teeth while trying to cooperate with the new rushing pain from her thigh. The blade retreated back beneath but she quickly moved to the side.

As she expected the blade shot through the roof again but it missed her, but barely through the stomach. It gave her stomach a scratch. She quickly went to sit on the driver's seat while groaning in pain from her thigh wound.

She luckily found the reins and pulled hard to stop the horse. Once the carriage stopped she quickly brought her whip and set it in flames. She slashed it across to cut the top of the roof. She heard the roof being destroyed and a loud yelp from the target.

She glared at him. She quickly brought her whip up and summoned her blades along the whip before slashing the man to death. She heard a deep groan from him and then a sigh of death. She sighed heavily and groaned from the pain in her thigh.

She slumped down on the driver's seat and grabbed her left thigh where the wound was. "Shit..." she muttered angrily as she shut her eyes tightly to try to drive the pain away, but it was nearly impossible.

* * *

Over an hour later she sensed someone running towards her. She waited patiently to recognize the chakra. Once she knew who it was she relaxed. She heard the running footsteps ceased until it stopped by her side.

She said to him "Took you long enough."

Hidan scoffed "Hey, I need to f**king pray to Lord Jashin. It's part of my f**king religion. But he should be f**king satisfied with the f**king sacrifices now." He glanced at the dead target in the carriage. "I see you didn't make a f**king mess with him. At least you didn't slash his f**king face or anything..." he muttered the last part.

Sathera groaned at him as a reply. He turned his eyes to her with an arched brow. He noticed that she was being moody. Then finally he noticed the dripping blood from her left thigh. She was holding her thigh to keep the pressure and her blood stained her claw armours as it was dripping from the edge of them.

Hidan asked her "What the f**k happened? I thought you were a f**king professional or something!" He pushed her hands away so he could see the wound.

She groaned again and closed her eyes "I feel so...weird..." Hidan narrowed his eyes at her. He glanced at the target and noticed the katana that was stained with dried blood. Sathera's no doubt. He quickly went to the corpse's side and grabbed the katana from his hand.

He sniffed the blade of the katana and noticed the strong scent on it besides the blood. "It's f**king poison..." he muttered and threw the katana at the side. He retreated back to Sathera's side and noticed she was sleeping.

He called out to her "Hey. Hey, Sathera! Wake the f**k up, b**ch!" He even gave her a small slap on the cheek to get her up. She shot her eyes widened with a gasp. Then she suddenly started to pant heavily. She pushed her hood and masked down so she could wipe the sweat off her brow.

"W-What the hell is happening to me...?" she asked him, but mostly herself.

Hidan answered her as he started to unbuckle the horse from the carriage "You've been f**king poisoned! How the f**k did you get yourself injured like this!?"

She glared at him with tired eyes "I was clinging on the f**king roof of the carriage when the driver tried to shake me off! I can't sense blades sticking up through the roof you know!"

"But you should have seen it coming! Now you're f**king poisoned and eventually it will f**king kill you! We need to get that f**king poison out of you quickly."

She panted harder as she felt herself weaker "W-Why do you even care if I die?"

Hidan stopped halfway and glanced at her. She was eyeing him. His jaw tightened and he answered her with a gruff as he went back to unbuckle the horse from the carriage "Do you want this to be your f**king death? To be killed by just mere poison? It sounds like a pathetic coward death. And especially to an assassin like you who has a title." He taped his chin "What would the f**king other assassins think of you then? They would think you weren't that great at all."

Sathera buried his words deep in her mind. She had worked so hard to gain the assassins' respect in Scar Castle. She would be damned to be killed over by poison. She would have thought her death would be an honourable one. Not this.

She groaned in defeat and asked him "What are you doing with the horse?"

Hidan smirked softly and finally unbuckled the last belt on the horse. He quickly grabbed the reins before it could flee. He dragged it towards Sathera's side. He answered her question "Well I can't f**king carry you and the corpse at once. It's too f**king heavy for me. So the f**king horse will do the carrying."

She sighed heavily and said "You're going to have to get me on the horse. I can't move."

Hidan sighed heavily and quickly tied the reins on the destroyed carriage. He went to Sathera's side and said to her "Reach out to me." She obeyed and he grabbed her waist. He brought her down from the driver's seat and she yelped in pain.

Hidan sighed again but didn't say anything. He still held her waist and count to three to put her on the back of the horse. She quickly grabbed the hair of the horse just to feel safe but she was still having trouble to keep her eyes open.

The effects of the poison were spreading through her body already. Perhaps there wouldn't be enough time to get her back to the Rain Village to be treated. That made Hidan to frown a bit. He walked towards the corpse of the target and quickly grabbed him.

He went back to the horse and placed the dead body behind Sathera. Sathera sensed the body behind her and asked him "What was that?"

Hidan simply answered as he untied the reins of the horse "The target's dead f**king body." He pulled out his bingo book and looked for the nearest checkpoint. Once he found one he clasped the book close and walked towards the direction while putting the bingo book deep in his coat pocket.

* * *

Night time came and they were so close to the checkpoint but Hidan decided to give the bounty in the morning. He found a small clearing that was secluded by the thick group of trees surrounding the area. Hopefully there wouldn't be any wild animals or rogue ninjas lurking nearby.

Hidan formed a camp fire while Sathera was leaning against a thick tree. She was still awake but her skin had gone paler and her eyes were struggling to keep open. Hidan checked her and thought he should do it now.

He went to her side and took his cloak off so he was topless. Sathera noticed the movement and asked him "Wha-What are you doing?"

He answered her "I'm going to have to suck the poison out of you. Hopefully not much have spread through your f**king body." She blushed at the word 'suck' and worst of all it was on her thigh near her...private place.

Hidan noticed this as well and blushed. He sighed heavily and shook his head to push his dirty thoughts to the side. He said to her "Look, I have to f**king do this if you want to f**king live. We've left it too f**king long now."

Her blush deepened and she nodded. Hidan glanced at the wound in her thigh and breathed in deeply. He leaned down towards her left wounded thigh and pressed his lips against the wound. She shuddered when she felt him sucking her blood thus her skin. It made her toes to curl. She grabbed the grass so she won't grab his hair.

She kept shivering as he sucked her blood. He pulled away a bit and spat the blood to the side then quickly went back to suck more of her blood out. But she could feel his face was slightly hot so she knew that he was blushing as well.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly by accident. Hidan stopped when he heard her soft moan and that really didn't help with the dirty thoughts in his head. It just made things more difficult. He shut his eyes tightly and quickly went back to whatever he was doing.

She bit the bottom of her lip to surpass a moan as he continued to suck on her blood and skin. He pulled away a few times to spat the poison mixed with the blood to the ground. After 10 minutes he pulled away.

His blush deepened and he grabbed her thigh to push it higher. She yelped in surprise and pushed her thigh down "Wh-What the hell are you doing!?" she asked him frantically as she felt her face on fire.

He glared at her and said with his cheeks flushed "I need to get the f**king poison out from beneath as well! Do you want to live or not!?"

Her lips pressed together in a thin line but she hesitantly lifted her thigh a bit higher. He gulped and leaned down to press his mouth against the wound underneath her thigh. That was more sensitive. She twitched and shivered uncontrollably while biting the bottom of her lip to prevent moans coming out.

Hidan was getting annoyed with her twitching so he firmly grabbed her thigh which made her to yelp in surprise. He quickly sucked her blood and spat it to the side. He finished so he pulled away and released her thigh.

Then he noticed the small cut on her stomach. He asked her "He scratched you on the f**king stomach as well?"

Her blush deepened but she nodded. Hidan sighed heavily and quickly pressed his mouth against the scratch on her stomach. She gasped when he sucked her scratch. Afterwards he pulled away and spat the blood to the side.

He wiped some of her blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced at Sathera to see her cheeks were flushed. He cleared his throat a bit and said to her "We'll get you a proper f**king treatment when we get back to the Rain Village. Sasori should know what the f**king antidote is."

His only response from her was a soft murmur. He sighed heavily once more and sat beside her but not too close. None of them dare to say a word and the only sound they heard through that night was the sound of crickets.


	8. Medicine

In the Rain village, it was raining as usual. The stores was opened, the villagers were doing their business and Pein looking over the village by the tower on the statue's tongue. It was just another normal day.

Itachi was in the living room while playing some cards with Kisame and Kakuzu. They were playing poker and Kisame was losing pitifully. Kisame frowned deeply at his cards. "Damn it..." he muttered under his breath and placed his cards face down flat on the table. "I'm out..." he grumbled and leaned back against his chair.

The other two didn't bother to reply and just continued to play with each other while Kisame observed them. Suddenly they heard the front door being barged open. The three tensed and turned their heads to the front door while bringing their weapons out.

They relaxed when they realized that it was Hidan, but they arched a brow when they noticed Hidan carrying Sathera bridle-style. Kakuzu face palmed and said to Hidan "Don't tell me that you just killed Sathera!"

Hidan glared at him and shouted "She's not f**king dead! She's f**king unconscious! Now, where the f**k is Sasori?"

Kisame looked at him confusingly "Why do you want to see Sasori?"

Hidan groaned deeply in annoyance and replied while shouting "She's been f**king poisoned, you dumbass!"

Kisame glared at Hidan and was going to bark back, but Kakuzu quickly said to him "Sasori is in his room as usual." Hidan nodded as 'thanks' to Kakuzu and quickly went to Sasori's bedroom.

Hidan didn't bother to knock on the door because his hands were full and he didn't care. He kicked the door open and entered Sasori's room. Sasori was adjusting one of his puppets but he stopped when Hidan barged in.

Sasori didn't bother to look at him and replied to him with a hollow voice "You know people usually knock."

Hidan groaned once again and growled "I don't give a f**k! Look, I need your f**king help! Sathera's been f**king poisoned!" Sasori finally glanced at him over his shoulder and noticed Sathera in his arms.

He pulled away from his work and quickly went to the desk where he kept ingredients for poisons and antidotes. He shifted a few bottles on the table and said to Hidan "Put her on the table." Hidan quickly obeyed.

Once he placed Sathera on the table he brought his hand towards her mouth. His eyes widened and he said to Sasori "She's barely breathing!" Sasori appeared by her side while holding an injection.

Sasori appeared by her side with an injection in his hand. Hidan noticed it and asked him "What the f**k are you doing?"

Sasori inserted the empty injection inside and used it to suck some of her blood "I need to analyse the blood to see what poison is going through her veins. I doubt you know what it is," Sasori simply explained to him.

Hidan glared at him until he suddenly felt his hand being grabbed. He looked down to see that it was Sathera and she was gripping it for dear life. Sasori said to Hidan "You have to keep her here with us. She won't do any good for us if she's dead."

Hidan blushed a bit and glanced back at Sathera. Sasori went to his desk of poisons and examined her blood through a microscope. Hidan still held Sathera's hand but he could feel her grip slowly ceasing. Hidan became alert of this so he went near her ear.

"Hey, don't you f**king die on me now. Is this how you want to f**king die?" Her response to that was her tightened grip. He smirked in victory.

Sasori returned to Sathera's side while holding a new injection with some yellow liquid inside of it. Sasori inserted the antidote into her system then pulled it out. He brought out some antibiotics and cotton buds to dress the tiny wound.

"She'll need to rest for three days. Luckily the poison didn't reach her heart. But it nearly did. So you'll have to give her this," he pulled out a small bottle that had the same yellow liquid he inserted inside of her ", to her every night to get the poison out of her system completely."

Hidan looked at him confusingly "Wait the f**king moment. I thought you f**king cured her! Why the f**k does she have to take this f**king medicine?"

Sasori shoved the medicine to Hidan and answered him with a hint of annoyance in his hollow tone "I did cure her but I just made the poison harmless to her. She has to take this every night to get the poison out of her completely."

He glanced at the bottle of medicine in his hand then back at Sasori "Why the f**k do I have to give it to her?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and snatched the bottle of antidote back "If you won't do it, I'll ask the brat to do it instead. From what I hear, he'll be more than happy to do it."

Hidan quickly snatched back the bottle of antidote and said to him "No, I'll do it!" Sasori smirked softly with a soft scoffed in amusement. Hidan flinched and cursed mentally. Hidan cleared his throat a bit and shoved the medicine in his pocket.

"I'll bring her to her room," Hidan said without making any eye contact with the puppet master. No doubt he was still smirking in amusement at Hidan. Sasori only replied with a soft murmured as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Sasori eyed Hidan as he carried Sathera in his arms and walked out of his bedroom without saying another word. After Hidan left, Sasori muttered "The brat's not going to like this...This should be interesting."

* * *

Hidan entered Sathera's bedroom which still looked untouched. He walked across the room towards her single bed which was still nothing but white bed sheets with a white pillow. He placed her on the bed and sat on the edge of it.

She moaned softly and shifted a bit to be more comfortable. Hidan glanced at her sleeping form and sighed heavily. *Great...I can't f**king believe I acted like that in front of Sasori...He'll probably tell Deidara-chan about it. And Deidara-chan will probably tell the others...They would think I'm building some f**king feelings for her...*

Suddenly he heard the bedroom door being softly opened. He looked to see Kakuzu peeking in. "Is she asleep?" Kakuzu asked Hidan. Hidan nodded. Kakuzu entered the bedroom quietly and approached them.

He stopped and leaned against the wall while eyeing Sathera. Then he turned his eyes to Hidan "What the hell happened?"

Hidan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "The target stabbed her through the thigh with a poisoned katana." Then he remembered something. "And before I f**king forget..." he dug his hand in his robes and threw Kakuzu the money of the bounty which was wrapped in tight bandages. "...Here's the f**king money for the bounty."

Kakuzu caught it swiftly with one hand and he looked pleased at the sight of the money. He glanced at Hidan and said "You are useful after all, Hidan." He placed the money in his robes safely "I'm impressed."

Hidan rolled his eyes "Whatever, old man. Just don't f**king push it." Kakuzu smirked at him behind his black mask but he didn't say a word. He glanced back at Sathera.

"What did Sasori say?"

"She'll have to rest for three days." He took out the medicine Sasori gave him and showed it to Kakuzu "And she has to take this at night."

"So now you're her babysitter. That's quite generous of you, Hidan." No doubt he was saying to Hidan in a small teasing matter. A grin was forming behind his mask with his arms crossed on his chest.

Hidan blushed but he glared at Kakuzu "Shut the f**k up, Kakuzu. It's not like I care for her or anything..."

"Right..." Kakuzu sang sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He pushed off the wall and head towards the exit of the bedroom "It's near dinner time." He stopped to glance at Hidan over his shoulder "You coming or not?"

Hidan glanced at Sathera and then back at Kakuzu "Nah. I'll eat later. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders "Suit yourself. Let me know when she wakes up." Then Kakuzu left the bedroom without another word.

* * *

Sathera groaned deeply when she felt her head spinning like crazy. It was like she was in a whirl pool for a long time and felt herself drowning in darkness. But she was brought back into the light but she felt like hell through her body.

She felt herself lying on something soft and she could smell some clean sheets beneath her. "W-Where am I...?" she asked herself. She didn't notice how hoarse her voice was until she felt her throat so dry like she hadn't drank any water for days.

She heard a door being opened and sensed someone entering. "Hidan...?" she hoarsely asked while rubbing her throat.

She didn't hear anything for a moment but then footsteps walked towards her. "Okay, you're really starting to freak me out with your f**king other senses," Hidan said as he sat on the edge of the bed. She sniffed the air and smelled something good.

She could smell newly cooked rice and chicken with a bit of ginger. She asked him softly "Is that chicken rice...?"

Hidan let out a small laugh in surprise "F**k. You do have a sharp nose..." he muttered in amusement. He placed the food on the night stand and grabbed the glass of water. "Can you sit up?"

She nodded and slowly sat up while she could feel her strength returning to her, but she still felt so weak. He grabbed her hand and placed the glass of water in it. He said to her "It's a glass of water." She brought it to her lips, sniffed it carefully to be certain, and then gladly drank it until it was half full.

She passed it to Hidan and he placed it on the nightstand. She said to him "Thank you," while wiping some water off from the corner of her mouth. She noticed that she was still wearing her armour so she started to untie them.

She placed her clawed armours on the side on the bed and pulled her boots and leg armours off as well. Sathera asked Hidan who hadn't move an inch "Where's Night?"

Hidan had to remember what she had asked him. He cleared his throat a bit and answered her "I-I don't know. I haven't seen him since we went after the f**king bounty."

Sathera murmured to him softly. Then she asked him "Can you give me the food, please? I'm starving." Hidan grabbed the bowl of chicken rice and passed it to her. He also gave her a spoon. It would be very inappropriate if he had given her chopsticks as everyone usually use to eat.

Sathera nodded to him "Arigato, Hidan-san."

Hidan arched a brow "Why are you calling me 'Hidan-_san_'?"

She was halfway bringing the spoon of rice to her mouth. She looked at him confusingly and asked him "Oh, you don't want me to call you like that? I'm fine with just 'Hidan' if you want."

Hidan shook his head "No. I'm fine with the 'Hidan-san'. It's just that...you usually called me 'Hidan'."

She shrugged her shoulders "Well I decided to call you 'Hidan-san'. After all..." she blushed softly and diverted her eyes from him "...you did save me."

Hidan blushed as he remembered when he was sucking some poison out by her wounds. His heart was racing through the entire time. He had never felt like this over anyone before. This felt entirely new to him.

Hidan scratched the side of his head nervously while blushing softly "It was nothing..."

"But it was quite a big deal to me. You gave me more time to live. And I thank you for that. If you need anything, just say the word and I'll get the job done."

Hidan stared at her face and she was staring at him intently. He sighed softly and glanced at her untouched food "Your food's gonna get cold if you don't eat it."

She glanced at the food in her hands and didn't hesitate to bring a spoonful of it into her mouth. She ate it by her time and Hidan watched her. He had already eaten dinner. After she took the last bite of her dinner she let out a satisfied sigh with her stomach full.

"That was good," she complimented in the food.

Hidan smirked softly and said "Thank Konan for that then."

She tilted her head to the side and asked him "Is Konan the only cook around here?"

"No. Everyone can cook but not everything."

She smirked at him softly "Oh really? What do **you** cook?"

He sighed "Well, I mostly cook something with beef. Pork ribs with rice especially...I never really liked to cook much. I mostly go out to buy something to eat whenever I'm hungry."

"And what of the others?" asked Sathera.

"Kisame cooks fishes with some vegetables. Sasori cooks some noodles with a sauce he learnt from his village – it's actually quite f**king good. Pein cooks spicy food. Deidara makes cakes which we usually have it as deserts. Kakuzu makes some food from his village – which some are disgusting to my taste. Tobi...well...his food is a piece of shit. And Zetsu...he doesn't cook a f**king thing."

She looked at him confusingly "Who's Zetsu?"

Hidan arched a brow at her "You haven't met Plant boy?"

"Why did you call him Plant boy?"

"Because he is a f**king plant! He's wrapped up with fly eater plant. Plus he eats humans."

Sathera shuddered at the last part "He...eats humans?"

Hidan nodded "Yep. He's the one usually doing the clean up after we're done with something. It leaves less evidence about us. Plus he's a good spy for the f**king organization since he can absorb into forests and such."

Sathera nodded "I can see why he's a good spy..."

Then Hidan remembered something. He quickly brought the medicine out from his pocket and said to her "And by the f**king way...You'll have to rest in bed for three days and take this medicine at night to get the f**king poison out of your body."

She stared at him in disbelief "You have got to be shitting me."

Hidan shook his head "Nope."

Sathera sighed heavily in disappointment. She asked him "What time is it?"

"10.25 in the f**king evening."

"Shit! That late?" she asked him in disbelief. "But I just had woken up!"

"Sasori told me a minute ago that the f**king medicine will make you feel sleepy. Now shut the f**k up and just eat the f**king medicine. I'm tired as hell over here!"

Sathera could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting cranky. She sighed heavily and opened her mouth to let Hidan feed her with the medicine. Hidan had a spoonful of the medicine and shoved it in her mouth.

He pulled the spoon out from her mouth and she swallowed the medicine. She made a disgusting expression and held her throat "Ek! It tastes...horrible!"

Hidan closed the tap of the medicine and said to her "All medicines taste like shit." He stood up from the bed and said "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He walked towards the exit. Sathera listened to his footsteps until he was out of the door.

She sighed heavily and then surprisingly yawned. "Wow...Hidan wasn't kidding about this medicine..." she tiredly said. She gladly laid her head on the pillow and brought the sheets over her body.

* * *

Sathera was suddenly woken up when her door was barged in and heard a loud high pitch voice "Rise and shine, Sathera-chan! Tobi is here to give you some breakfast!"

Sathera groaned as she shut her eyes tightly. She quickly brought the bed sheets over her head to try to block the noise out and get back to sleep. But Tobi was stubborn. He carefully placed the large bowl of porridge with eggs on her nightstand and clapped his hands near her ear.

"Come on! Up! Up! Up!" he shouted with enthusiasm. How do the other members handle this? Sathera groaned and refused to get up. Suddenly she felt the sheets of the bed being taken away. "It's time to get up! It's a beautiful morning!"

Sathera instantly turned into a human ball when the sheets were taken away from her. But Tobi kept screaming into her ear to get up. She groaned in defeat and slowly sat up. No doubt she looked like a mess but she didn't care.

She stretched her arms in the air with a groan and rubbed her eyes. She sniffed the air to smell the food on her night stand. "What time is it...?" she tiredly asked Tobi.

She felt a weight being added on the bed on the edge, so she knew that Tobi was sitting on the edge of the bed. He enthusiastically said to her "Open wide!" She sighed heavily and opened her mouth. She felt Tobi shoving something in her mouth and she hesitantly chewed it.

She swallowed it and realized that it was porridge with rice. This was good too. She asked Tobi "Who cooked this?"

Tobi gladly replied "Me!"

She stared at him surprisingly "Really?"

"Ahuh!" Tobi replied, he was probably nodding his head.

*I thought Hidan said his cooking sucks...but I guess Tobi has some good tastes...* Sathera thought. Tobi continued to feed her until it was entirely gone. He stood up from the bed with the empty bowl in his hands.

He said to her enthusiastically "Tobi hopes Sathera-chan will get better soon!" Sathera just gave him a forced small smile. Later he quickly left the bedroom. She sighed heavily in relief after she dropped her fake smile.

She wondered where her bag was. Then suddenly she heard something hitting on the glass window. She wondered what it was but she knew what it was after she heard a loud caw. She beamed happily "Night!"

She stood up from the bed and carefully walked towards the window while Night was still pecking on the window to guide her. She walked slowly and carefully because she felt her left thigh very weak. She managed to find the window and opened it.

Night flew in and landed on her shoulder. He softly nipped her cheeks in his way of greeting. Sathera closed the window quickly and petted Night. "It's good to see you, too."

She walked back towards her single bed with her hands out so she wouldn't bump into anything. She found the bed and slowly sat on it while leaning against the cool wall. She asked Night "Could you bring me my book?"

Night flew off her shoulders and found her bag lying on the ground near her desk. He opened it with his claws and pulled out the small reading book that's medium weight for him to carry. He flew back to Sathera while carrying the book in his claws.

Night placed the book on her lap and flew back on her shoulder. She smiled softly as she grabbed the leather book and opened to the page where she left off.


	9. Break

Sathera was nearly done reading the book but suddenly she heard her door being knocked. She looked at the direction of the sound and asked "Who is it?" But she was quite disappointed because she didn't want to be disturbed until she finished the book.

Whoever was behind the door had better be quick. She heard Deidara's voice from behind the door "It's Deidara. Can I come in?"

She sighed softly and bookmarked the book. She closed it and placed it on her side. She called out "Come in."

She heard the door being opened. She could still smell the clay from him but she also smelled something delicious like sugar. She sniffed the air again to be certain. She asked him "What are you holding? Is that cake?"

She could sense his emotion to be surprised. He closed the door behind him and approached Sathera. He asked her "How did you know it was cake?" He placed the piece of strawberry cake on her nightstand.

Sathera wondered whether she should tell Deidara that Hidan told her. She shrugged mentally and thought what harm could come if she had told him. "Hidan told me that you make cakes especially."

"...Hidan told you that?" he asked her quite nervously.

Sathera nodded "Yes." She could sense him to be nervous so she quickly said to him "There's nothing wrong to make cakes, Deidara."

He gulped a bit and asked her "You don't think it's a bit...unmanly, un?" He had enough of Hidan making fun of him because of his appearance but with Sathera knowing this. He'll be certain to give Hidan a 'present' for this if this makes Sathera to think of him less manly, thus less attractive.

She shrugged her shoulders "Not at all." She arched a brow at him "Were you worried that this would make me think of you less?"

He blushed and pushed some of his blonde hair away from his face "A bit...un." He grabbed the piece of cake and gave it to Sathera. "Here. It's a piece of strawberry cake. I thought you might want some, un."

She forced another smile at Deidara and accepted the cake "Arigato."

Deidara smiled with a nod. He then walked out of her bedroom. After she heard the door being closed, she sighed heavily. She glanced down at the cake and sniffed. "Hmm...It's certainly not poisoned..." It's a habit of hers to check her food before eating them. You may never know when your last moment of life will come.

She found the fork that came with the plate and took a bite of the cake. She chewed it slowly and beamed when she found the cake to be surprisingly delicious. It was probably the best cake she had ever taste!

She quickly finished the cake and placed the empty cake on the nightstand. She wiped some crumbs off the corner of her mouth by the back of her hand. She quickly grabbed the book on her side but she found it missing.

"Huh?" she reached her hands everywhere on the bed but she couldn't find her book. "Where did my book go...?" She couldn't ask Night because he had gone out of the window to hunt since she won't be going on any missions soon.

Then she remembered that Deidara had entered her room when she had the book. She growled as her hands turned into tight fists "Deidara..." She quickly stood up from the bed while ignoring the pain from her left thigh. She marched out of her room to the living room where she could smell him with some of the others.

She entered the living room while she could hear the television going on. She shouted in anger "Deidara! Give me back my book right this moment!"

She could sense Deidara flinching from the harsh tone of her voice. Deidara turned his head to her and grimaced at her angry expression. "Oh shit..."

She growled as she marched towards him "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't beat the shit right out of you! If you did something to my book, I swear I'll rip your head off!"

Deidara quickly closed the book he had stolen and said to her frantically "I-I didn't do anything it to it, un! I just wanted to have a look!"

She quickly managed to grab the front of his shirt and growled at his face "You could have f**king asked!" She shook him violently as she asked him "Now, give me back my f**king book!"

She sensed Hidan's chakra standing beside her and he said to her "Um...I think he's f**king unconscious."

Sathera stopped shaking Deidara violently and she felt him limping. She asked Hidan "Is he really unconscious?"

Hidan checked Deidara and slapped his cheek hard. But Deidara didn't do anything but drool. He said to Sathera "Yep."

Sathera sighed heavily and just dropped Deidara to the ground. She asked Hidan "Does he have my book?"

"What? You mean that tiny book with a f**king leather cover?"

She nodded. Hidan looked at the book that was in Deidara's hand. He bent over to grab it. He winced when he noticed some saliva on the cover because of his mouth hands. "Argh..." he held the book in front of Sathera and said to her "You might want to be f**king careful. He covered it in drool."

She looked surprised "Was he keeping the book in his mouth?" she asked him in surprise and disgust.

Hidan let out a small laugh and smirked "No. Well, sort of. His hands have mouths. It's part of his abilities." He looked at the book again and said to her "You should hold it on the f**king sides..."

She nodded "Right..." she brought her hands out and carefully held the book by the sides. She nodded again to Hidan and turned around to go back to her bedroom. But without Night it was quiet difficult and her hands were occupied.

She sighed heavily and held the book from the very edge. She used her free hand to guide her way as she walked forward. Hidan quickly went behind her and grabbed her shoulders "It's this f**king way."

He turned her to the left where the hallway had all the bedrooms. She was heading to another room which was a game room. He continued to guide her to her bedroom until they stopped in front of it.

She nodded to him again and she entered the bedroom. Once she closed the door behind her, he turned to return to the living room but he stopped when he saw Kakuzu looking at him while leaning against his door frame.

Hidan asked him suspiciously "What?" He didn't like the look Kakuzu was giving. Kakuzu was smirking widely and he didn't have his mask on.

"You're getting soft on her, Hidan."

Hidan blushed and glared at Kakuzu "No, I'm f**king not."

Kakuzu scoffed as he crossed his arms on his chest "Well, I would think of you usually letting her wonder around aimlessly and bumping into things. But instead, you helped her by guiding her way to her bedroom. Ever thinking of making your first move? If so you better be quick. I heard Deidara's going to make his soon."

Hidan's jaw tightened at the sound of Deidara's name. But his blush deepened when he thought of making his first move on her to ask her out. Sure he found her very attractive but he never usually goes out. He usually gets a one night stand. But going out was an entirely new level for him.

"Look, I'm slowly getting onto that, old man. But I'm not going to let f**king Deidara-chan win this."

Kakuzu smirk widened "My, you sound very determined. This should be interesting to watch."

Hidan growled in annoyance but his blush deepened. He stomped past Kakuzu and growled at him "Just stay the f**k out of my business, old man."

Kakuzu didn't feel threatened by Hidan as he walked past him. He could see Hidan had begun to develop some feelings for Sathera, but so had Deidara. But Sathera seemed to be leaning towards Hidan than Deidara, considering that Deidara had taken a possession of hers which she was angry about.

Kakuzu glanced at Sathera's door and wondered what that book meant to her.

* * *

Sathera read the last page with her fingers slowly feeling the text. The book held no words but tiny bumps to form words so she could mentally read it by the feeling of her fingers. The Master made it for her since she joined the creed.

When she first started she didn't know how to read so the Master first read it to her. But afterwards he taught her how to read by her fingers because he had heavy duties as the Master of the creed.

She had read this many times but it still held some memories of her childhood at Scar Castle. After she finished she closed the book and laid it on her side. She sighed heavily as she felt bored while sitting in her bedroom.

What else could she do?

She sighed heavily and stood up from the bed so she could walk out of her bedroom. She walked down the corridor with her hand against the wall to guide her until she stopped at a certain door that smelled like dried blood. She also heard some soft cursing inside.

She had no doubt that she stopped at Hidan's door. But she had nothing else to do. She sighed heavily once more and knocked on the door. She waited for a reply. She heard the soft cursing stopped and it was silent for a moment.

Soon she heard footsteps and the door being unlocked. The door was opened and she heard Hidan's voice "Sathera? Is something up?" he asked with an arched brow as he stared down at her.

She shook her head "Nothing happened. I just...want to talk. I have nothing else to do and I can't request any missions thanks to the poison." She sounded a bit nervous "So...can I come in so we could...talk?" She quickly said as she waved her hands "If you're not too busy."

Hidan felt surprised by this, but he felt thankful as well that she wanted to talk to him instead of spending her time with Deidara. He glanced over his shoulder to his bedroom which was probably a big mess with the big pool of _his_blood in the middle of the room because he was praying to Lord Jashin just a few minutes ago.

He looked down at her feet to see that they were bare. He didn't want her to walk into his blood. He said to her "I'm not that busy, actually I just finished just now. Come on in." He stepped to the side to let her enter.

He closed the door after her but he quickly grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from walking into the pool of blood. "Um...the floor's not...clean."

She sniffed the air carefully but she quickly exhaled harshly as if she had smelled something terribly and strong. Perhaps she did. She narrowed her eyes at him and asked him "Its blood isn't it?" She pinched her nose from the dried stench.

Hidan explained to her "It's part of my f**king praying to Lord Jashin, Sathera. Deal with it."

She looked at him confusingly "'Lord Jashin'...I've never heard of that before."

"Jashinism is not really a...f**king pleasant topic. It involves blood, destruction and sacrifices. Anything less than destruction is a sin. But since the world is not as blood thirsty as before you can f**king understand how it's not a popular religion."

Sathera nodded. Then she asked him "Where's your bed?" Hidan quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He guided her around the pool of blood to his bed which was covered in red covers but the pillow and the bed sheets were white and clean – surprisingly.

He made her sat on the edge of the bed and she nodded as 'thanks' to him. He released her shoulders and could feel the awkwardness flowing through the air around them. He scratched the back of his head nervously while trying to come up with a topic to talk about.

Sathera crossed her legs on the bed and said to him "Tell me about your religion."

Hidan looked down at her surprisingly. No one had ever asked him about his religion. Not even Kakuzu but he doesn't give a shit about Hidan anyway and his religion. Sathera was the first person who was intrigued by the religion.

When he tell others about the religion they would sneer and looked at him in disgust that he would devote himself to a religion that involved terrible things that sane people would avoid. That really pissed Hidan off when they disrespect the religion.

But Hidan could understand in their point of view. He could imagine them seeing him as an insane man who was also a monster. But Hidan didn't give a shit about their point of views. They don't know him, and he didn't know them.

Why should he care about their judgement on him? It was his decision to devote himself into the religion, because of his anger over his village – the village hidden in the Hotspring. That turned into a simple tourist attraction.

Hidan himself asked the leader why he had done it. His response was that money was low and their military numbers were low. That was a pitiful excuse to Hidan that the leader was being a coward.

The following day he slaughtered his neighbours as sacrifices after he converted himself into the religion. Then he ran away and became a rogue ninja, until he met Kakuzu. And that's when he became a member of the Akatsuki.

Hidan asked Sathera while arching a brow at her in curiosity "Why the f**k do you want to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders and simply answered him "I just want to know. It does sound interesting though."

Hidan smirked at her and he strode towards the bed. He sat on the edge next to her as she was facing him with keen interest. Hidan asked her "What the f**k do you want to know about it? It's not much, I'll tell you that."

She glanced towards the strong smell of blood and then faced him again "Whose blood are you using?"

"It's mine."

She looked at him surprisingly "You...stabbed yourself? You're a masochist?"

He let out a short laugh and nodded "Yeah. It makes it f**king easier for me to cope with the f**king religion."

"And...how do you keep your immortality?"

"To keep my f**king immortality I'd have to make sacrifices once or twice a week. The more I kill the more satisfied Lord Jashin."

"Are you the only one?"

He asked her with a short laugh "The only Jashinist? No! There are a few Jashinists here and there but I'm certainly not the only one."

"Do you know some of them?"

Hidan answered "One or two. I rarely meet any other Jashinists. They scatter around the world."

"And how long have you been a Jashinist?"

"Hmm...Over a year now," he answered. He felt quite surprised for how much time had passed since he slaughtered his neighbours back in the Hotspring village. And he had been an Akatsuki member nearly a year now but he still didn't know much of the plans of the Akatsuki.

But he didn't give a damn of the Akatsuki's goals. He only cared about his religion. Sathera asked him another question "Do you know what your God looks like?"

Hidan had a blank expression for a while and then shook his head "I rarely see him. But there were times when I would see him in my f**king dreams. Telling me who I must f**king kill for the sake of the religion."

She tilted her head to the side as she eyed him "You're like his right hand."

Hidan let out a short laugh "You're...probably right about that."

She asked him "But who would threaten the religion?"

"There are groups who are f**king offended by the religion because it would spark some morale of people who would like to kill. The Faith is the most troublesome bunch who wanted the f**king religion to be diminished. They have these f**king annoying guards called Pure who hunt down Jashinists who are mostly mentioned as Reapers."

She arched a brow at him "Reapers?"

"Um...we Jashinists have a special...form to make the ceremony to sacrifice. The f**king form makes us look like a grim reaper, thus how we got the name Reapers. And we mostly have large scythes as weapons."

She nodded as she absorbed the information in. She asked him "Why can't you slaughter the Faith?"

He smirked and said to her "Believe me, I f**king tried. But the Pure nearly killed me. I had no f**king choice but to flee."

"But you can't die."

"But there are ways to get rid of me for good. They could have burned me alive until I'm nothing but f**king ashes."

Sathera asked him another question "If they decapitated you?"

"Then Kakuzu will have to burst in and sew me back up. That happens all the f**king time."

"And what if Kakuzu wasn't there? What then?"

"Hmm...I've heard in the religion that when you've gained enough experience as a Jashinist, you'll have the f**king ability to get yourself back together without any aid."

She looked at him surprisingly intrigued "Really?"

"Yeah, but it consumes a lot of f**king energy. Probably enough to make you feel too exhausted to move a single muscle. So you'll have to be f**king quick to get the f**k out before they burn you or get rid of your f**king head."

"Then what happens if they do get rid of your head? Like if they threw your head into the deepest hole or sea?"

"...Eventually we gain our mortality back and we die. It depends how much you've sacrificed to Lord Jashin. I did mine to be on the safe f**king side. I've heard of others sacrificing theirs once or twice a f**king **month**."

She chuckled softly. She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the exit. Hidan arched a brow at her action and quickly asked her "H-Hey! Where the f**k are you going?" He didn't want her to leave. She just got here!

She didn't stop walking to the door. She opened the door and Hidan saw Konan standing there with her hand up to knock on the door. Konan arched a brow at Sathera "Sathera? Why are you in here? This is Hidan's room, isn't it?"

Konan looked over Sathera's shoulder and saw Hidan sitting on the edge of the bed. She hummed to herself as she was certain that she knocked on the right room. Hidan felt annoyed by Konan's presence and shouted at her "What the f**k do you want now, b**ch!?"

Konan looked untouched by Hidan's choice of words. Instead she replied calmly and blankly "Lunch is ready. We're having rice with pork," Hidan grinned widely ", and vegetables." Hidan frowned deeply and cursed under his breath.

He muttered under his breath angrily "I hate f**king vegetables."

Konan just left the doorway to knock on the other doors to call them out for lunch. Sathera heard the member's doors opening and footsteps walking down the hallway towards the kitchen to eat lunch.

Sathera glanced at Hidan over her shoulder and asked him "Aren't you coming?"

Hidan stood up from the bed and strode towards her "Yeah, I'm f**king coming."


	10. Sushi

**A few days later**

Sathera was finally allowed to take missions. For the last through days of staying in bed was torture. She barely had anything to do. She even read her book 5 times to speed things up. But at last, she's finally free of the poison and ready to take on action.

But Pein didn't have a mission for her today. This made her to feel greatly disappointed. Everyone else was on their own missions. Sathera was standing in Pein's office. She stood before Pein who was sitting behind his large desk.

"You **got** to be kidding me," Sathera said to him with utter disbelief. After three days he wouldn't have any mission for her. This was utterly getting ridiculous. Back in Scar Castle the Master had countless missions every day.

She heard Pein sighing heavily and a small squeak from his arm chair which he was probably sitting on. He said to her "I'm sorry, Sathera. I really don't have any missions for you to take. Not even a simple one for the matter."

She asked him with a bit of anger "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

She could sense him shrugging his shoulders "I don't know. Perhaps you could do the chores."

She shook her head "I've already done all of them. I have nothing else to do! Surely you must have...something for me to do!"

Pein arched a brow at her "You've done ALL of the chores?"

She nodded.

He started to ask her about the chores "The dishes?"

"Washed, dried and put away – with Konan's help, of course." Konan wasn't present in the room. She's probably in her bedroom making origami or something that she does in her free time.

"The laundry?"

"Washed, dried and folded away – again with Konan's help."

Pein smirked at her softly and asked her "Did Konan help you with ALL the chores?"

Sathera sighed heavily "Yes. I had no choice, sir. I can't see which belonging goes to whom." She pointed at her scared eyes. Pein nodded in understanding. She sighed heavily and brushed some of her hair away from her face "So there's absolutely NOTHING for me to do?"

Pein eyed her carefully and then said "Perhaps I do have one..." That made her beam with hope! She had been dying to go outside! Hidan wouldn't allow it at all while he was taking care of her. He was over protective a few times, especially around Deidara.

Deidara apologized to Sathera bout stealing her book. She accepted his apology but Hidan's aura changed aggressively after that. He was there when Deidara apologized to her. She had no idea what Hidan had against Deidara. But she couldn't care less. It wasn't her business.

But it did make her curious of why Hidan was aggressive around Deidara whenever he talked to her. Perhaps she'll ask him when he comes back.

Pein said to her about the mission he might give her "Hidan and Kakuzu had been away for over 3 hours now. I want you to check them out."

Sathera nodded without hesitation. She asked him firmly "Their destination, sir?"

"They're near the borders of the Land of Iron. Usually I would send Zetsu to do this but since you seemed **eager **to get out of this place." He also sounded amused by this.

Sathera groaned softly and replied to him "I do apologize for my behaviour. That wasn't very professional of me."

Pein raised a hand up to silence her, but he quickly placed it down when he remembered that she couldn't see it but she could sense it. But she didn't say anything about it. Pein said to her quickly "There's no need to apologize. I could imagine you going through rough missions that would take most of your time. But sometimes even the best warrior needs a break."

She nodded to him in agreement "Yes, sir." She asked him about the destination "Where are they exactly?"

"They're on the main road. You'll find them easily. Besides, Hidan has a loud mouth so you shouldn't have any problem finding them."

Sathera forced the smile down and bowed her head to him. She quickly exited the office and closed the door behind her. She finally was able to smile softly about Hidan being a loud mouth, but she was also glad to meet him again. She missed hearing his voice.

Sathera stopped when she realized that and slapped herself mentally to keep herself under control. She mentally told herself to keep everything professional and abandon emotions because they will weaken you.

She took in deep breathes to calm her mind. Once it was done she set out to her bedroom to change into her assassin uniform.

* * *

Sathera followed Night's cawing and she could tell that she was walking through dirt that had been used countless time. It would mean she was walking on the main road towards the Land of Iron. She suddenly stopped when she sensed something change in the environment around her.

* * *

She listened carefully and could hear the sound of the leaves rumbling by the wind as it flowed by but she could also hear anything thing. She quickly pulled out her small knives and threw towards a direction which had a different soft energy than the forest around her.

She waited for a while and then heard a voice that she had heard a few times from the Akatsuki base "You're sharp, I'll give you that." She sensed the soft energy enlightened like wild fires and she could recognize it to be Zetsu.

The 'Plant Boy' as she could recall from Hidan's nicknames for the members. Sathera sighed softly and **slightly **let her guard down. She asked him flatly "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Pein sent me. He wanted to make sure you make it through safely."

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"**Funny you mention the word 'see'**," replied the dark Zetsu.

Sathera growled softly in annoyance. She was fine with the light easy going one but his other twin was utterly rude and annoying to her. The white Zetsu said to the black one "Be nice. She's part of the Akatsuki."

"**I don't give a shit.**"

The white Zetsu sighed heavily "What am I going to do with you..."

Sathera cleared her throat to stop their little argument. She said to them "As much as I appreciate Pein's concern over me, you don't have to. I'll have Night guiding me to Hidan and Kakuzu. You can go and tell Pein that he doesn't need to worry about me."

"**Are you giving us orders?**" asked the black Zetsu. He made it sound like a dare.

Sathera sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders to him "Pretty much. Now go."

"**You're not the Lea-!**" The black Zetsu was cut off by his other half.

"We'll go and tell Pein you're in no need for protection. But we'll come back again if you take too long."

She nodded to him "I'll appreciate that." The black Zetsu was going to argue but the other half quickly dissolve into the earth. She waited until she couldn't sense him anymore. She heard another loud caw from the sky and she could hear him coming from the east of her.

* * *

Night cawed louder which was the signal for Sathera to stop. She arched a brow and felt Night landing on her shoulder. She wondered why Night stopped but then heard a familiar voice shouting nearby.

"Kakuzu, let's take a f**king break in a sushi restaurant! I'm f**king starving!"

Kakuzu groaned deeply and shouted back at Hidan in annoyance "For the last time! We're NOT going! We've already delayed thanks t your stupid praying!"

"Don't disrespect my f**king religion! I have to f**king do this!"

Sathera shook her head and muttered "That's definitely them..." She followed their loud voices and then heard their footsteps stopped.

"Sathera? What the f**k are you doing here?" asked Hidan. She could imagine him arching a brow at her.

"Pein sent me. You two were late and he wanted me to check you guys out. Besides, I was bored as hell over there and Pein had no other missions for me to take."

Hidan smirked and crossed his arms on his chest "Did Sathera feel a little left out?"

She glared at him "Watch what you're saying, Hidan. Or else you won't have the ability to say at all."

Hidan shut his mouth after that. He glanced at Kakuzu and could tell that he was grinning behind his mask. Kakuzu commented "I'm starting to like her."

Hidan rolled his eyes at him. He turned his attention to Sathera and asked her "So what the f**k happens now? Pein just sent you to check on us?"

She nodded "Yeah."

Hidan then asked her "Hey, you f**king hungry?"

She answered him "A bit. Why?" she asked with an arched brow.

Hidan grinned widely at Kakuzu and said "Come on, Kakuzu. Let's go eat some f**king sushi! The poor girl's starving!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan "Wow. I didn't know you cared so much..." he sarcastically said to him. He glanced at Sathera and asked her "Are you really hungry? Hidan's been pestering me about eating some sushi for hours since we left the check point!"

Sathera tried to recall when the last time she ate was. She realized that the last meal she ate was yesterday at lunch time. She skipped last night's dinner because she was already asleep, thanks to Sasori's medicine.

She nodded to Kakuzu "I am really hungry. I didn't realize I was until now."

Hidan cheered in victory "Then let's go to the f**king sushi restaurant! Where's the nearest f**king village?" he asked Kakuzu with a wide victorious grin.

Kakuzu sighed heavily and pulled out his map from his robes. He looked through the map and then pointed at a direction at the south west "That way." Hidan nodded and then glanced at Sathera who still stood in the spot she had stopped.

He approached her and said "Hold my f**king hand." He held a hand out to her.

She glared at him and said "I'm not useless to find my way. I can sense your chakra. You just have to get to the destination and I will follow. I don't need to hold somebody's hand to go somewhere."

Hidan put his hand down and said to her "Don't need to get all f**king feisty."

She glared at him. He sighed heavily and walked towards the south west. Sathera followed his chakra and Kakuzu quickly caught up with them.

* * *

Sathera sat in the table with Hidan and Kakuzu. They were in a simple sushi restaurant in a small village. But Sathera could sense the villagers on the other tables staring at them. Most of them were scared so they quickly paid their meal and left.

She could sense an energy coming towards them and she guessed it to be the waitress since the energy was light pink and smooth which most females have.

The waitress placed the three menus on the table and quickly scurried away. Hidan scoffed softly at the retreat and grabbed the menu. Kakuzu grabbed his own menu and flapped it opened. After a minute, Kakuzu placed the menu down. He glanced at Sathera and asked her "What do you want, kid?"

"I want some salmon, please. And a plate of unagi. I'll also drink a cup of green tea, please."

She sensed Kakuzu nodding. Then he called the waitress again to give her their order. When the orders came Hidan saw that the waitress gave Sathera chopsticks. Obviously the waitress had no idea that Sathera was blind, but it's hard to see because Sathera had her hood and mask up.

Hidan was going to call the waitress back to get some fork but Sathera quickly said to him "Hidan, I'm fine with chopsticks."

Hidan closed his mouth and he glanced back at her. She pulled her hood and mask down and found her own chopsticks. She managed to find her sushi and easily collected it with the chopsticks. She took a small bite of her sushi and slowly chewed.

She heard silence from the two men in front of her. She swallowed and asked them "Aren't you guys hungry?"

Hidan then asked her "How the f**k did you find your f**king food?"

She smirked at him softly and tapped her nose "I can smell the food. I have a sharp nose, remember?" Sathera never ceased to amaze Hidan since she joined the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu smirked as well and said "You never stop surprisingly, you know that, kid?"

Sathera nodded "Glad you think so." She took another bite of her sushi "Come on. Your food's getting cold."

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan to see that he was still looking at Sathera surprisingly until Kakuzu nudged him hard in the ribs by his elbow. Hidan groaned in pain and glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu pointed at Hidan's food with his chopsticks and demanded him "Eat or don't eat at all. I'm paying good money for this."

Hidan sighed heavily, grabbed his chopsticks and pulled them apart "Whatever..." He then used the chopsticks to collect his sushi and shoved it in his mouth.

* * *

Sather walked back to the Rain Village with the Zombie Brothers – that's what Kisame called them while she and he were talking when she was staying in the base. She found Kisame to be all right. He was talking to her like a normal person and never seemed to be pity towards her because of her blindness.

Sathera could tell that they were walking through a very thick forest because she could smell the fresh air, trees and hear the sound of twittering birds. Suddenly Sathera stopped and looked at a certain direction on her left.

She heard the other's footsteps stopped. Hidan asked her "Hey, what the f**k is wrong? Why the f**k did you stop?" She signalled him to be quiet so she could listen more carefully just to be certain that it wasn't her mind playing tricks.

Hidan glanced at Kakuzu. Kakuzu just shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea as well. He couldn't sense anyone else here with them except for some forest animals. They waited silently for two minutes but nothing happened.

Hidan sighed heavily as Sathera was still eyeing at the same direction "There's nothing here, Sathera. Let's f**king head back to the f**king Rain Village."

Sathera turned her head to glare at him and harshly said to him "Stay quiet! I need to hear-!" she was suddenly cut off when a kunai with a paper bomb was thrown at Hidan.

It exploded and it sent the three Akatsuki members flying to the air in separate ways. Sathera landed on the dirt ground hard and groaned deeply as she could smell sulphur from the paper bomb in the air.

She coughed a bit and shook her head to get her mind straight. She quickly stood up and pulled out her whip. She slashed it widely and shouted "Whose there!? Show yourself!" she demanded to the darkness in her surroundings.

Hidan coughed from the smoke and groggily lifted his head up from the ground. He noticed a set of feet standing before him. He looked up to see a man in medium weight armour but what attracted him the most was the symbol on his chest plate.

"Oh f**k..." Hidan muttered as he stared up at the attacker with wide eyes.

The attacker quickly pulled out a sword and was going to quickly beheaded him "And that will be your last words, Reaper." Before he could behead Hidan his sword was suddenly wrapped by Sathera's whip and it was taken away from him.

The Pure warrior groaned when his weapon was taken away. Sathera grabbed the handle of the sword with her free hand and pointed the warrior with it "What the hell do you want with Hidan?" she demanded him with a growl.

Sathera could see the energy from the attacker to be golden and bright like a star. The attacker asked her "You're with this Reaper, assassin? You do know what he is, do you not?"

"I know he's an ally of mine so I wouldn't idly stand by and let you kill him."

"Surely you must know that this man is no human. He's a murderer who slaughtered many innocents. The Faith demanded him and his kind to be executed without mercy."

"We're all killers. We kill for our own reasons." She tightened her grip around her whip and set it in flames "Now get out of here before I kill you."

The warrior shifted in his position and he didn't made any effort to leave "What if I won't do as you obey?"

She went into fighting stance and growled at him as she answered "Then you're a dead man." The warrior quickly pulled out a second sword that was sheathed on his back.

He said to Sathera "I don't kill anyone but the Jashinists but if you're willing to defend him, I have no choice but to kill you as well. Anyone with ties with Jashinists must be cleansed from their sickness."

"I think I can live with that," Sathera replied. She threw his first weapon far from his reach and charged towards him with her whip and a dagger which she brought out with her free hand. Her dagger and his sword clashed against each other.

They pushed each other and got into a fair distant. The Pure warrior charged at her and she charged as well. She quickly jumped over him and used her whip to wrap it around his neck. He quickly ducked away from the reach of her whip and quickly threw five throwing knives at her.

She repel them with her dagger and slashed her fire whip at him. He rolled over to the side but she continued to slash her fire whip at him. She didn't notice that she was sending some sparks to the trees and it started to slowly become in flames.

Sathera stopped when she could smell burning smoke and she quickly cancelled her fire from her whip. The Pure warrior stopped as well and was going to charge at her, but he was stopped when Hidan suddenly appeared in front of him with his scythe ready to cut him into little pieces.

Kakuzu was also dashing at the warrior from behind and intended to stab him in the heart with his earth-element hand jutsu. Hidan cut him apart through the stomach and Kakuzu pulled the warrior's heart out.

The two men Akatsuki jumped away and the dead warrior fell limp to the ground. Hidan noticed the burning trees and shouted at Kakuzu "What the f**k are you waiting for, old man!? Use your f**king water jutsus to get the f**king fires out!"

Kakuzu glared at him as he did some quick hand signs. He shouted "**Water-style Snake's Mouth!**" A large amount of water rose from the ground and the water formed into a large snake. It quickly anguished the flames from the trees. Once Kakuzu saw no other signs of flames he cancelled the jutsu.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan suspiciously and asked him "What is it with people trying to kill you now a days? Did you try to kill a Lord or something to get this much attention?"

Hidan glared at Kakuzu softly and replied "That f**ker..." he pointed at the dead Pure warrior "...is one of the Faith that f**king despise my religion. They hunt and kill Jashinists like me and whoever is link to a Jashinist."

Kakuzu crossed his arms on his chest and said "So it's a small war over religion..."

Hidan shrugged his shoulders "Pretty much."

Kakuzu sighed heavily and said "Come on. We've wasted enough time. Let's get to the Rain Village before Pein gets too pissed off."

Hidan groaned and placed his scythe on his back. Sathera put her whip and dagger away. She and Hidan quickly followed Kakuzu to the direction of the Rain Village.


	11. Message

Sathera sat on the couch in the living room. It had been two hours since they returned. Kakuzu reported to Pein about the mission but the attack by the warrior. Kakuzu felt that it was Hidan's personal problem, that's what he told her. She was there when Kakuzu was reporting Pein. Hidan didn't bother to stick around and just marched to his bedroom to pray when they first entered the base.

Sathera was cleaning her weapons with a simple white cloth while wearing her uniform shirt, trousers and boots. She could hear the television on as Kakuzu was sitting next to her watching some movie.

Sathera stopped when she heard a maniac scream coming from down the hallway where the bedrooms are. She heard Kakuzu sighing heavily and he muttered "Stupid Hidan and his damn religion..."

Sathera shrugged her shoulders and continued to clean her weapons. But the fight with that Pure warrior kept coming through her mind most of the time. She wondered how many there were and wondered about their battles with the Jashinists.

Kakuzu noticed that she had ceased her concentration of cleaning her weapons and saw that she was in deep thought. Kakuzu nudged her softly on the arm to get her back into reality "Hey."

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Kakuzu "You need something?"

Kakuzu shook his head "No. But I know you're thinking about something. You're thinking about that guy who wanted Hidan dead before, aren't you?"

Sathera didn't respond to his question. She debated herself whether to confess her curiosity to him. In final she nodded to him. Kakuzu shifted in his seat and said to her "Don't worry about it, kid. It's probably nothing. He may be a damn idiot but he can take care of himself."

Sathera murmured to him. She placed her weapons on the coffee table and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen to make something. She had memorized the place. Kakuzu arched a brow and asked her "That's the kitchen by the way!"

She stopped and said to him over her shoulder "I know. I want to make something. I'm hungry."

Kakuzu glanced at the clock and said "Well, it is nearly dinner time." He turned his attention back to Sathera "Can you cook? No offense."

She replied to him with a nod "None taken. I had that a lot." She continued to walk to the kitchen. She managed to find the fridge and opened it. She used her nose to smell the food. She brought out the food which she believed to be the ingredients to make her favourite food.

Meat with soup and rice. That was always her favourite. The Master made it once for her when she was newly found and she had fallen in love with it ever since. She held the ingredients in her arms and closed the fridge door with her foot.

She placed the ingredients on the counter. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. She sensed the chakra to be Kakuzu's. She asked him over her shoulder "Is there something you want?"

Kakuzu leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen while crossing his arms on his chest. He answered her "Not really. But I want to keep an eye on you just to be certain that there will be no fire."

She softly glared at him "I've cooked before. I've been taking care for myself for years."

"I know, kid, but I just want to make sure."

Sathera sighed heavily and muttered "Whatever..." She grabbed the edge of the counter and used it to guide her to find the stove. She finally found it by the change feeling of steel against her fingertips by her free hand.

Sathera asked Kakuzu "Can you give me a pot and fill it with water, please?" She could felt Kakuzu shifting and heard some soft clattering of metal clashing against another.

Then she heard Kakuzu saying "Here you go." She heard the pot being placed on the stove. She nodded to him as her thanks. Then she started to cook while Kakuzu kept his eyes on her.

* * *

Hidan came out of his bedroom after taking a hot shower. He wore his usual dark blue trousers, shoes and with a white towel resting on his shoulders. He was also starving. Something caught his attention from the air. He sniffed it and it made his stomach to gurgle loudly in hunger.

Something smelled really good and it was coming from the kitchen. He followed the delicious scent and wondered who was cooking. It smelled like beef but usually he would be the one cooking beef.

He can't recall anyone else in the Akatsuki making anything with as much beef as this. He looked inside the kitchen and was surprised to see Sathera to be the one cooking. He breathed in deeply to smell the delicious food and entered the kitchen.

Sathera greeted him while she swirled the beef soup with the wooden spoon "Hello, Hidan-san. Are you hungry?"

Hidan glanced at the soup over his shoulder and the sight made his mouth to drool. He answered her question in truth "I'm f**king starving! Whatever you're cooking smells so f**king good!" He looked at her surprisingly and asked her "How come you didn't tell me that you could f**king cook?"

She shrugged her shoulders "You've never asked."

Hidan also noticed Kakuzu leaning against the counter near Sathera with his arms crossed on his chest. Hidan arched a brow at Kakuzu and asked him "Why the f**k are you here? Shouldn't you be in your f**king room counting some f**king money or something?"

Kakuzu pointed at Sathera and explained "I wanted to keep an eye on her in case she burns the kitchen down."

Sathera glared at him but didn't say a word. Hidan also noticed that she was making rice with the large rice cooker. Beef soup with rice sounds delicious in his head. Now he wanted nothing else to do but to eat the food now.

Hidan asked her quiet eagerly "Is it f**king ready? Please say f**king 'yes'! I'm seriously starving over here!"

Sathera smirked at him and suggested "Why don't you make the table? Dinner's nearly done so you better be quick."

Hidan groaned deeply in disappointment but he didn't complain to her. He looked at Kakuzu and said "Come on, old man. Help me."

Kakuzu arched a brow at him "Since when did you need my help?"

Hidan glared at him "Just move your lazy f**king ass over here and help me! You know how I am when I'm f**king starving!"

Kakuzu sighed heavily and pushed off the counter "You have some large cravings, Hidan..." he commented under his breath. Hidan glared at him. Hidan quickly pulled out the set of bowls and shoved it to Kakuzu.

He also brought out the glasses, the spoons and the tissues. He and Kakuzu walked out of the kitchen to the dining room. While setting up Hidan muttered "I hate making the f**king table..."

Kakuzu scoffed and said to him "It's better than washing the dishes."

Hidan smirked at Kakuzu "Hmf. Good point."

Then they both heard Sathera shouting from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!"

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at each other and they both screamed in unison "Not it!" They both glared at each other and then brought their hands out to play rock-paper-scissor. After three goes, Hidan lost to Kakuzu.

Hidan banged his fist on the table and cursed loudly "Damn it, motherf**ker!"

Kakuzu smirked at him in victory and then pointed at the hallway where the members were in their rooms "Go on. Get them." He walked around the table to the kitchen "I'll help Sathera bringing the food out."

Hidan grumbled curses under his breath as he stomped his way to the rooms. He banged on each door without bothering to wait for them to open their doors. He retreated to the exit of the hallway and shouted loudly "Dinner is f**king ready! So come the f**k out, people!"

Everyone came out of their rooms and softly glared at Hidan. But he didn't give a shit about their glares. He merely turned his back to them and walked back to the dining room. Then everyone else followed.

Hidan saw Kakuzu placing the soup of beef in the middle of the dining table. Sathera came into the dining room as well while holding drinks like water, some beers and soft drinks. She placed them carefully on the table.

She said to Kakuzu "I'll get the rice." She was going to go but Kakuzu softly grabbed her shoulder at the last minute.

"No. I'll get it." Sathera looked at him and then nodded as a way of showing her gratitude. Kakuzu released her shoulder and walked past her to the kitchen to collect the rice whish should be cooked by now.

Sathera sat in the dining table along with everyone else. The members sniffed the air deeply as the food smell was intoxicating to them. Deidara rose from his seat to glance inside the pot. He asked "Who made this?"

Sathera openly answered him "I did."

Everyone looked at her surprisingly but Hidan who smirked at their reaction. Deidara sat back on his seat and said to her in amazement "Wow...I didn't know you could cook, un. I mean, I don't mean that you don't know how to cook because you're blind! Shit! I'm sorry! That came out wrong, un!" He flushed deeply in embarrassed. He feared that he may upset Sathera.

Sathera forced a reassuring smile at him and said "Don't worry about it, Deidara. Many people reacted the same way so I'm not really surprised." Deidara sighed softly in relief.

Kakuzu came to the dining table while holding the rice cooker. He placed it on the edge of the table and opened it. Steamed rose from the rice cooker to reveal fresh white rice. Kakuzu placed the cover on the side and mentioned for people to pass their bowls to him so he could fill it up with rice.

After filling the bowls of rice Kakuzu placed the closed rice cooker on the floor beside him. There were still some rice but sometimes one or two of the members would still be hungry. And most of the time it would be Hidan.

Kakuzu quickly grabbed the ladle that was resting inside the pot. He poured a fair amount of soup and beef on everyone's plate while they were chatting with each other about numerous things.

* * *

Deidara sighed heavily in relief as he felt his stomach fulfilled by Sathera's delicious dinner "Now that was really, really good, un."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They had completely finished the meat soup and rice. Most of them had seconds. Sathera felt proud of herself for her cooking. She also had some assassins back in the Scar Castle that liked her soup very much.

Sometimes they would ask her to cook for them late at night or for their missions. She heard someone standing up from their seat. She sensed the chakra to be Konan's. She then heard the sound of clattering plates.

Sathera stood up as well to gather the plates, but Konan quickly said to her "Sit down, Sathera. You've done enough for tonight. Relax."

Sathera looked towards Konan and asked her "Are you certain I can't help?"

She sensed Konan nodding "I can handle this." He pointed at Hidan "Besides its Hidan's turn to wash the dishes."

Hidan looked at her ballistic "What the f**k!?"

Deidara smirked at Hidan and said "It's true, un. Check the date."

Hidan stood up from his seat harshly and marched towards the calendar where they had their names on the date to whoever should wash the dishes. When he checked the date he saw his name written on it. "F**k..." Hidan cursed under his breath as he glared at the date with his name.

He turned around and suddenly dirty bowls was shoved into his arms by Konan. She pointed at the kitchen to Hidan "Get going," she demanded him with a flat tone.

Hidan glared at her "You f**king b**ch." He stormed into the kitchen with a big anime vein popping on his head while cursing trailing behind him.

* * *

A few days later, Sathera entered the Akatsuki base after completing an assassination on a target that was selling information about the Akatsuki. Now it wouldn't be a problem. She suddenly bumped into someone.

She huffed and stumbled back. But her arms were quickly grabbed to stable her. She wasn't concern about her surroundings, until now. She sensed the chakra that was holding her and realized that it was Hidan.

She looked up at his face in surprise "Hidan-san..."

"Hey," he greeted back. He released her arms and said to her "Pein wants to f**king see you. He said he has a f**king urgent mission for you."

Sathera sighed softly and nodded. She walked past Hidan to Pein's office. She knocked on the office door and entered. She bowed her head to him and asked "You wanted to see me?"

Pein nodded "Yes. I just received a message from your Master." Sathera held her breath as she heard a scroll being unwrapped. Pein pulled out the letter from the Master and read it out to her "You are needed back at Scar Castle as soon as possible. He wants you to be with him as he goes to a meeting as his personal guard."

Sathera nodded "I'm on my way." She bowed her head to him and she turned to leave his office.

"Wait a moment, Sathera! I'm not done with you," said Pein at the last minute. Sathera stopped and turned around to face him. Pein relaxed in his arm chair and said to her "I'm sending Hidan with you. I need to make sure your Master doesn't try to betray the Akatsuki by you giving them information about us."

Sathera narrowed her eyes at him "...After all this time, you think I'm a spy?"

Pein narrowed his eyes at her "It wouldn't be the first time."

Sathera sighed heavily and crossed her arms on her chest "Look, the Master sent me here to give me a chance to know what path I want to walk on. I wasn't assigned to spy on the Akatsuki. And why are you sending Hidan?"

"I'm sending Hidan with you because I have no use for him at the moment. And he's the only one available at the moment. Besides, he needs to get out of here. He's been constantly pestering me to give him permission to slaughter a village. This mission should calm him down."

Sathera narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. For some reason she didn't believe his 'reason' for Hidan to come along. But it's better than going with Deidara. Deidara had been nothing but flirting with her constantly.

Sure he's sounds like a good friend but she wasn't interested in him. She was more interested in Hidan which she wouldn't want to confess to anyone. She silently thanked Pein to send Hidan than anyone else.

Sathera sighed heavily in defeat and said to Pein "All right. I'll take Hidan with me."

Pein nodded "Good. You can go now." Sathera bowed her head to him again and walked out of the office. After she closed the door behind her, she sensed Hidan standing in front of her. He had his arms crossed on his chest and had heard the entire meeting from outside.

Sathera started "So...you've heard?"

Hidan sighed softly and replied "Yeah." He turned towards the exit of the hallway "Come on. We should get to the f**king Scar Castle."

Before he could take another step, Sathera quickly grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He arched a brow at her over his shoulder. Sathera explained to him as she released his shoulder "You can't dress as you are. You'll easily attract other attention as an Akatsuki. I don't want to bump into the ANBU."

Hidan looked down at his clothes. He was only wearing an Akatsuki cloak, usual blue pants, white leg-warmers and ninja shoes. He asked her with narrowed eyes "What the f**k is wrong with my f**king clothes?"

She glared at him "Like I said: you'll be an easy target to be an Akatsuki member for the ANBU. Now **change**."

Hidan grumbled some curse words and said to her "Man, you're f**king bossy."


	12. Behaviour

Sathera leaned against the wall while waiting for Hidan to change from his usual wearing to something different that wouldn't scream 'I'm a f**king Akatsuki and I sacrifice people to an evil god! Now die!' She couldn't really see what he's really wearing but she knew that his usual Akatsuki uniform would easily identified them as a member of the organization.

She then heard Hidan's door being opened. "About time," she said to him with a hint of annoyance. She could feel his aura getting angry but not really angry enough to slice her into pieces.

He growled at her "You're really, really getting on my f**king nerves, b**ch."

She sighed heavily and crossed her arms on her chest "Look, I'm getting really impatient. We have to reach Scar Castle as soon as possible."

"Is it really f**king important?"

She glared at him and replied with a deep threatening growl "Yes…"

Hidan sighed heavily and walked to the exit of the hallway "Let's get this over with already…" He made it sound like it was the biggest chore in the entire world. But he was the only one available and Pein doesn't trust her completely.

She sighed heavily and followed him by following his chakra out of the base.

* * *

Hidan and Sathera had been walking through the forest without taking a break. Sathera was leading the way by following Night's guidance from the sky. Then Hidan asked her while whining loudly "Do you know where the f**k are we going?"

Sathera glared at him over her shoulder and replied "Of course I know where we're going. Night's leading the way."

Hidan looked up at the sky and saw Night flying above. Suddenly Sathera stopped and it made Hidan to bump into her accidently. She stumbled forward a bit and she glared at him again over her shoulder. Hidan quickly took a step back and glared at her as well "Why the f**k did you stop?"

She sniffed the air again and said to him "A storm is coming. Night can't guide us through a storm. We would have to find shelter until it passes."

Hidan looked up at the sky and saw that it was still cleared as day and there were a few white clouds. But he didn't see any dark clouds to be defined as a storm. He looked back at her and said "I don't see any f**king storms."

She tapped her nose "I can smell it."

He sniffed the air but found no difference. But he shouldn't judge her high senses.

* * *

"We've been walking around in circles for hours, Hidan! Do you know where we're going!?" asked Sathera while shouting at Hidan as she was following him from behind with the rain pouring heavily over them. Hidan was supposed to bring them to a cave for shelter but apparently he couldn't find one around here.

Hidan growled lowly in annoyance and said to her over his shoulder "Of course I know where the f**k we are going! But I can't find a f**king cave around here!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!? We can't stand in the rain all day!" She stomped past him. She couldn't tell where she was going because the rain cut off her sense of smell and all she could hear was the rain.

Hidan cried out to her in sheer panic "S-Sathera, stop walki-!" She suddenly slipped over the muddy slope and rolled down. She rolled and rolled until she reached the bottom. She groaned deeply. She quickly sat up and wiped the mud off her face.

She groaned deeply as she could feel her entire body covered in wet mud. She sighed heavily and mumbled "This is the worst day of my entire life…"

Hidan hissed through his gritted teeth in pity while staring down at the muddy Sathera from the edge of the muddy slope. What he didn't know was that Night was swooping down towards him from behind. Night bumped into Hidan's back which made him to lose his balance.

Hidan yelped loudly before he rolled down the muddy slope as well towards Sathera. Sathera heard Hidan's incoming and tried to get away but she couldn't because of the slippery mud. She muttered to herself miserably "Oh f**k my life…"

Hidan and Sathera groaned deeply and they both sat up from the muddy ground. Hidan groaned disgustingly when he saw himself being completely covered in wet mud. He glared at Night who was still flying above, but not near the stormy clouds much to Hidan's liking. He could already imagine a lightning bolt zapping the life out of the bird.

Sathera pushed her hood down and wiped the mud off her entire face before bringing her dirty mask down. She glared towards the direction of Hidan's presence. "You've could have warned me earlier, jackass," she growled at him in annoyance while glaring at him.

Hidan glared at her as well. He steadily and slowly stood up from the ground. He used his chakra to the sole of his feet so he wouldn't slip on the mud. He said to her with a small growl "Come on. Let's find a f**king Inn."

"Know any Inns nearby?" asked Sathera as she stood up as well.

She felt a small movement from him "Luckily yes. Kakuzu once got us f**king lost around this f**king area. I just need to f**king remember where that f**king shaped rock was."

"What rock?"

"There was this f**king rock that was shaped like a f**king curvy woman. Then the f**king next thing I know there was this f**king Inn."

She rolled her eyes as it was such a typical thing for Hidan to remember such a thing. She said to him openly "Then lead the way."

Hidan smirked at her. Suddenly he quickly appeared behind her and swiftly swept her off her feet so he was carrying her bridle-style. She yelped loudly in surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall "H-Hidan! What are you doing!? Put me down this instan-!" she was cut off when Hidan jumped high towards the higher branches and dashed through the trees towards the Inn he mentioned about.

Hidan was grinning the entire way while Sathera was clinging onto him for dear life. After a while Hidan landed on solid ground with the Inn in sight. He glanced down at Sathera and noticed that she was trembling in his arms while still clinging onto him.

He said to her with an amusing smirk on his face "Um…hey. We're here. You can f**king relax now."

She glared at him "But first: put me down!"

His smirk widened "If you insist." He actually just dropped her to the ground. She landed on her bum hard and yelped loudly in surprise and pain. She rubbed her booty and glared up at Hidan who was probably grinning down at her.

She shouted at him while pointing at him with an accusing finger "Why the hell did you do that for!?"

"You wanted me to put you down, so I did," he answered with an uncaring shrug with his arms crossed on his chest. He walked past her, not bothering to help her up, to the Inn "Come on. I want to get a shower and some f**king sleep."

She groaned deeply, stood up from the ground and followed him into the Inn.

* * *

Hidan entered the room he paid for and Sathera closed the door behind her after she entered. She sensed him walking towards a direction and heard a door being opened. She guessed that he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

She sighed heavily and just stood there while doing nothing. She couldn't sit on the bed because she was still dirty as hell. So she had no choice but to wait for Hidan to finish his turn in the shower. She just hoped that there was still enough hot water left for her to use.

30 minutes later she heard the bathroom door being opened and felt some hot steam softly pressing against her face. She sensed Hidan coming out from the bathroom. She quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Hidan stopped to glance at the closed bathroom door and smirked at her quick eagerness. He was only wearing his black boxers with his wet clothes hanging over his arm. He had washed the dirt out of them while he was showering.

He went to the balcony and hung his clothes over the railing to let them dry in its own time. He entered back into the room and instantly went to the futon bed which was for two people. The Inn keeper said that it was the only room available so he had no choice.

* * *

The next morning Sathera and Hidan quickly exit the Inn to continue their journey to the Scar Castle. It would have been easier if Deidara was sending them through his clay bird technique. But unfortunately this was an emergency and they couldn't wait for Deidara to come back.

Sathera stopped and she sniffed the air more carefully. Hidan stopped when he noticed that she had stopped. He turned around to face her and asked her with a hint of impatient in his voice "What the f**k are you doing? We should keep moving."

She held out a hand for him to keep quiet "Wait…" she sniffed the air once again. "No…it can't be…" she muttered under her breath in disbelief. She quickly ran towards a direction through the dead forest with many rock formations in the surroundings.

Somehow she hadn't bump into any and disappeared behind some large sharp rocks. "Sathera!" cried out Hidan but she didn't bother to listen. After she disappeared he sighed heavily and shook his head "This is going to be a f**king long time…Argh. I'm going to need to f**king sacrifice soon…" Then he followed her.

When he found her he saw her hugging someone who had a small campfire going on while cooking something where the smell was coming from. Hidan arched a brow at Sathera who was still hugging the mysterious person who was wearing some similar uniform as her.

But he guessed that it was one of the members of her organization. But he couldn't help but to feel a twinge of jealously when they were still hugging each other. Especially with the guy's arms wrapped so tightly around her waist.

Sathera pulled away and asked in surprise "What are you doing out here, Chase?"

Chase smiled down at her and replied "The Master sent me. He wanted me to find you and take you to Scar Castle. He was getting worried."

She groaned deeply "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

She felt Chase rolling his eyes "I know you can. But after you left, the Master has been acting…off."

Sathera arched a brow at him in curiosity "What do you mean?"

Chase hadn't spoken for the first few moments. He looked troublesome to speak of the description. His reply to her was "It's…hard to explain. Perhaps you'll know better than I when you meet him." Then he noticed Hidan approaching.

Chase immediately got defensive and brought out a dagger from his side "And who is this?" he asked Sathera with a dangerous growl while glaring at the immortal Akatsuki member.

Sathera quickly pushed Chase's dagger down and she received a confused expression from Chase. Sathera answered him "Relax. He's with me. His name is Hidan. He's also part of the Akatsuki."

Chase looked back at Hidan and examined him. He arched a brow and muttered "I thought Akatsuki members wear black cloaks with red clouds."

"But I told him that he would be getting the ANBUs attention so I told him to change his clothing."

"But the scythe wasn't an option?" asked Chase with a small smirk at Sathera.

Sathera shook his head "His weapon is a part of him. I couldn't convince him to leave it behind. Thankfully nobody would dare come near us. So Hidan's weapon was a good use…in some way I suppose."

Hidan felt incredibly annoyed since they were talking about him while he himself was at present. "I'm right here you know, mother**ker. And I'm not f**king deaf."

Chase glared at him and said to Hidan with a small growl "Keep your mouth shut if you still want to live."

Hidan scoffed. Obviously Chase had no idea that he was immortal, until Sathera said to Chase "Chase, he's immortal."

Chase looked at her surprisingly then back at Hidan with the same glare "Oh really…?" he asked her with no hint of amusement in his voice. He mostly sounded disappointed. Hidan smirked at that and crossed his arms on his chest.

Chase smirked suddenly and asked her "Is he flammable? That could kill him."

Hidan's smirk instantly dropped and he glared at Chase. "You f**king dare I'll cut your f**king balls off while you're still alive, b**ch."

Suddenly Sathera stood between them and glared at them under her hood "Be nice. I don't need you two b**ching about at each other on our way to the castle. I already have a lot of things in my mind right now."

Chase sighed heavily and placed his hands on his hip. He said to her in defeat "Fine. Fine. We'll do this in your terms this time, Sathera. For old time's sake."


	13. Rest

Chase put the fire out by kicking the dirt over it. Once the fire was out for certain, Chase turned to face Sathera and Hidan. "Ready to go?" he asked them. Sathera nodded. Hidan however just looked away with annoyance.

Chase glared at Hidan but he expected much from him. Sathera asked Chase "Got any transportation?"

Chase replied "Sorry. I didn't come here with horses. I came by walking."

"But we have to be there as soon as possible. Do you know any nearby transportation? Horses? A cart? Just anything that could take us to Scar Castle faster."

Chase rubbed his chin in deep thought. Then he grinned widely as he snapped his fingers when an idea popped in his head. "Got one! I saw a nearby farm and the farmer has a farm cart to transport his crops to places. Perhaps he'll give us a ride."

Sathera nodded "Okay. Where is this farmer of yours?"

Chase appeared by her side and wrapped her arm around his as usual when he leads the way. Hidan stared at their connection with narrowed – though a bit envious – eyes. He scoffed softly and turned his eyes away from them with his hands in tight fists.

Chase led Sathera towards the North West without bothering to look over his shoulder to Hidan. Hidan stood there alone in the opening for a minute or two before he followed them from behind. During the way, he glared at their backs, especially Chase's.

Sathera noticed the sound of a farm cart being moved. She informed Chase "I can hear the cart up ahead…"

Chase replied with a nod "That's the one. Come on. Don't want to lose them, do we?" he asked her quite playfully.

She rolled her eyes to him. Chase quickened his pace and dragged Sathera with him. Hidan quickened his pace as well. But he stopped when he saw Chase pulling his arm away from Sathera with the farm cart already up a head a little.

Chase chased after the farm cart and quickly stood in its way. The cart instantly stopped. The farmer who was also the driver of the cart pushed his straw hat so he could see Chase more clearly and to be doubly certain that it wasn't some rogue ninja to mug him.

"Oh. It's you again," said the old farmer and he relaxed.

Chase grinned at the old farmer "Yeah. Can I ask you a favor?" He dug his hand in his pocket and showed the old farmer a pouch. Chase shook the pouch and coins could be heard from inside the pouch.

The old farmer held his hand out and Chase quickly passed it to him. The farmer opened the pouch to check its content to be certain that it was gold. He nodded in approval and safely placed the pouch of coins in his pocket.

The old farmer asked Chase "Where are you heading?"

Chase replied "Heading to Scar Castle. Do you know the way?"

The farmer nodded "Get on the back."

Chase nodded as thanks to the old farmer "Thanks." He quickly walked to the back and mentioned the other two to come. Hidan quickly got to Sathera's side and placed his hand behind her back to give her a small push forward.

Sathera quickly moved towards the farm cart. She grabbed the edge of the back of the farm cart which was filled with supplies but enough space for three people. She hopped onto the edge of the farm cart with her legs hanging from the edge of it.

Hidan quickly hopped onto the edge and sat next to her. Chase sat on her other side as well. Then the farm cart started to move. Hidan asked "How long will this f**king take?"

Chase answered "We'll get there tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful…" Hidan muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Hidan woke up when he felt being shaken violently on the shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes to see Sathera was the one who was shaking his shoulder. He asked her grumpily from being disturbed in his nap "What the f**k do you want, b**ch?"

She glared at him and released his shoulder "We're here." She quickly jumped off the carriage and breathed in deeply. She sighed softly and mumbled mostly to herself "Home…"

She felt a familiar hand resting on her shoulder and heard Chase's voice "Yeah…Welcome home."

Hidan hopped off the carriage and noticed Chase standing too close to Sathera. He arched a brow at curiosity and crossed his arms on his chest as he wondered what the chemistry between them was.

Then the farmer driver said to them "All right. I'll take my leave now." He steered the carriage to a different direction and Chase said his goodbyes to the old farmer.

Chase wrapped Sathera's arm around his "Let's go. The Master will be so pleased to see you, that for certain." He guided her towards the Scar Castle.

Hidan watched them walking away together and he glared at their backs. Don't they know that he was there? Probably not. He grumbled curses under his breath as he followed them from behind.

* * *

Sathera entered the entrance of the Scar Castle with Chase and Hidan. She felt relieved to be back in her old home but there was something…different in the air. But she didn't care. She was back…for the moment, unfortunately.

Chase guided Sathera and Hidan to where the Master was as usual – in his office. Chase released her arm and let her walked more forward towards the Master who was facing the window with his back facing them.

Sathera could sense the Master being…a big off. Something wrong was bothering him and she didn't like the feeling of it. She cleared her throat to get the Master's attention. She sensed the Master finally noticing her presence.

The Master turned around and said to her in a monotone "Ah, you're back, Sathera. Glad you could get here on short notice…" there was not much emotion in his voice. He sounded half dead like his mind was somewhere else.

Whatever was bothering him must be very important. She bowed her head to him and asked "Now, where is our destination and when can we leave?"

"We'll leave tonight. In under cover of darkness. Our destination is near the Wounded Mountains."

She flinched from the sound of the name. She heard near those mountains were plagued with bandits and wolves. But she felt excitement since she wanted some fights for quite some time. But she'll have to wait a few hours till night time which was probably four hours away from now.

Then the Master walked towards her until he was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said "You must be tired. Rest until tonight. You will need it." He noticed Hidan standing behind her and he was trying to be less noticeable by leaning near the shadows. The Master narrowed his eyes at Hidan suspiciously and asked in command "Who is this?"

Sathera nearly forgotten that Hidan was here with her. She quickly introduced the Master to Hidan "S-Sir, this is Hidan. He's from the Akatsuki organization."

The Master continued to stare at Hidan with narrowed eyes and said to Sathera firmly "He can't come." Sathera flinched and felt the Master's hand pulling his hands away from her.

The Master said to Hidan directly "You must go back. You are **not** welcomed here."

Hidan glared at the Master and asked with a soft growl "What? Are you telling me that I've dragged my f**king ass all the way over here for nothing?"

"Yes," the Master flatly replied with a soft growl as well. He pointed at the exit of the Scar Castle "Now go before I call my guards."

Hidan was going to bark back but Sathera quickly appeared beside him and slapped her hand over his mouth. He muffled in her mouth in surprise and glanced at her. He flinched when he saw her glaring at him dangerously.

She growled at him as lowly as possible for his ears only "Just be quiet and let **me** do the talking…" He gulped but he obeyed to be quiet. Sathera faced the Master and pleaded him "Please, sir, at least let him stay till we leave for the mission. He has been escorting me since the Rain Village under Leader's orders."

The Master examined Hidan for quite some time. He sighed heavily and muttered "Very well…He can still…" he gave her a warning finger "…till tonight." She nodded to him as thanks. She quickly grabbed Hidan's hand and dragged him down the stairs to the exit of the castle.

Before Chase could go after them, the Master said to him as an order "Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't make any trouble." Chase nodded and bowed to the Master before he walked away.

* * *

Sathera released Hidan's hand when they got outside. She turned to face him and asked him "Are you hungry?"

Hidan crossed his arms on his chest and asked her "F**k yes! I'm starving like hell over here! What's on the f**king menu? I want some f**king pork chops!"

"Then let's go to the cafeteria." She sniffed the air and walked towards a direction.

Hidan felt unease and asked her as he caught up with her "Do you know where you're f**king going?"

She glared at him "Of course I know. I grew up here."

"Yeah but how the f**k did you find your way around here?"

She tapped her nose. Hidan 'ah' and just stayed silent through the way because his mind was mostly occupied by pork chops. Suddenly they both heard "Hey! Wait up!" They stopped and turned around to face whoever shouted at them. Chase quickly ran to them and stopped. He sarcastically thanked them "Thanks for waiting for me…"

Sathera simply shrugged her shoulders and said to him "You were slow."

After Chase caught his breath he composed himself and asked "So, where were you guys heading?"

She answered "We were heading to the cafeteria to eat." She asked him politely "Care to join us?" Hidan turned to softly glare at her but she couldn't see, but she could sense a hint of anger arising from him but she didn't care.

Chase grinned widely and nodded eagerly "Sure!"

* * *

Hidan looked at his bowl of beef strangely while Chase – who was sitting beside him – was wolfing his way down to his own bowl. Hidan played with his food with his own wooden spoon because he didn't like the looks of it.

Sathera was sitting across from him and she was eating her meal politely. She stopped and listened carefully. Then she said to Hidan "Are you not hungry?" Hidan snapped back into reality and looked up at Sathera.

He returned his eyes to his untouched food and continued to move the cooked bite-size beefs around in the soup "It's just that this f**king food looks really f**king weird…"

Chase swallowed hard and glanced at Hidan. "What? You've never tried beef stew before?" he asked Hidan with a surprised expression.

Hidan glanced at Chase from the corner of his eyes and replied to him flatly with a soft glare "No."

Sathera sent Chase a warning look. She turned her attention back to Hidan and said to him "It's quite good, Hidan. Give it a try, at least."

He glanced up at her again then looked at his food that was getting cold. He sighed heavily. He was starving as hell over here but he didn't like the look of the food that was given to him. But what other choice did he have?

He held the spoon properly and quickly took a bite with a beef with the soup. Sathera and Chase waited for his response. "Well?" asked Chase with a smirk plastered on his face.

Hidan swallowed the food and taste the lingering food in his mouth. He commented "It's not so f**king bad…Though it could use some f**king salt."

Sathera nodded in agreement "The chef here has a talent of putting less salt than needed. But it's still good in my perspective."

Chase said "Well I don't care whether the food is too salty or not! As long as I have appetizing food in my stomach I won't complain."

Sathera finished her meal and yawned tiredly. Chase said to her "We should get some sleep. We have a big job tonight."

"I know, I know…" she said to him tiredly.

"And what about me?" asked Hidan with an arched brow "Where the f**k am I supposed to go?"

Chase suggested to him "You can sleep in the trees. It's one of your advantages as a ninja, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's f**king hot outside! I need to sleep on a f**king **proper bed**! And I need a f**king shower!"

Chase scratched the side of his face in deep thought. "Well…I guess we do have a spare bedroom to lend you one."

Hidan glared at him softly "Is there a f**king problem? Do I have to f**king pay someone or something just to sleep until tonight?"

Chase grinned widely and held a hand out as if he was expecting some payment "If that's the case…"

Hidan glared at him and quickly pushed his offering hand down "I am NOT going to f**king pay you, you asshole!"

Sathera stood up from her seat and said to Hidan "You can sleep on the couch. I have one in my bedroom."

Both men froze and stared up at Sathera surprisingly. She didn't hear anything but she did hear a soft gasp from Chase. She asked the two men irritatingly because she wasn't walking to her bedroom to sleep "What?"

Before Chase could protest the idea, Hidan quickly stood up and said to her "Come on! Let's go!"

Sathera and Hidan walked to the exit while Chase was trying to speak his mind out, but he was just utterly speechless. "W-Wait a minute-!" He was cut off when they closed the exit doors behind them. Chase sighed heavily in defeat and slapped his forehead "If the Master hears of this, I am a dead man…" he muttered to himself worriedly.

* * *

Sathera and Hidan entered her bedroom. Hidan observed the room to see normal furniture made out of strong wood, a window, a single bed, a desk with a chair and a couch that was big enough to fit him entirely.

She found her bed and sat on the edge of it. She said to Hidan "There's a pillow and extra blanket in that cupboard." She pointed to her right where the small cupboard was. Hidan went to it, opened it and found an extra pillow and blanket.

He glanced over his shoulder and already saw Sathera sleeping on her bed with less armor. He smirked softly then quickly took the pillow and blanket from the cupboard. He went to the couch, made himself comfortable then lied down with a long sigh after placing his scythe against a wall nearby.

Then he closed his eyes to sleep.


	14. Betrayal

Hidan was suddenly woken up when he felt someone shaking his shoulder while calling out his name. He opened his eyes and saw pale ones. He blinked a few times because it was quite blurry.

He heard a deep groan from the person who was trying to wake him up "Finally. You're hard to wake up, you know?" He groaned deeply as he was still tired. He groggily opened his eyes and his vision became clear.

Sathera was standing in front of him while wearing her full uniform. It's time for them to go in separate ways…He sat up from the couch and cracked his neck. He then said to her "You know, Pein will not be so f**king happy when I come back without you."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it. This mission is important to me."

"So is the f**king organization's secrets. Pein f**king wants me to keep a f**king eye on you."

She softly glared at him and growled as she replied to him quite angrily for reminding her "I don't need you to remind me, Hidan. I remember what Pein said before we left."

Hidan glared up at her. He asked her "Then what the f**k am I supposed to do? I **have** to f**king stick with you so we could head back to the Rain Village together without pissing Pein off."

She hardened her glare at him "You're **leaving**. I'll get back to the Rain Village myself."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously with a small frown. Should he trust her just this once? He really wasn't in the mood to hear Pein's anger on him just because he wasn't watching her. He groaned deeply and then stood up from the couch.

He simply walked past her and went out of the door with no more words to say to her. That was a bit surprising to her. She thought that she would have to use hard persuasion to get him out of here. But now he's gone. And she can now go to the mission with Chase.

* * *

Sathera walked through the Gate where she should meet Chase with the Master. She could hear some horses neighing nearby and heard the Master's voice talking something with Chase so she knew that she was at the right place.

She instantly heard the talking stopped when she approached them. Chase was the first to greet her as she thought "Morning, Sathera." He looked around in wonder. He asked her "Where's that body guard of yours?"

She simply replied to him "He left."

The Master said to her "Good." She heard him getting in the wooden carriage and closed the door. "Let's go. We have a day to get there."

Sathera and Chase respond to him in unison "Yes, Master."

* * *

Hours later…

Sathera just followed the sound of the carriage with steady steps with her guard up since they left the island. She guessed that it was at night because she could feel the cool air and she could hear the night crickets from the swamp.

Yes, they had traveled from Scar Castle to a swamp which is named Shadow's Peak. But she found it quite strange that an important meeting would be in a place like this. But perhaps she could understand it because not many people would go to a swamp because of its revolting nature.

Shadow's Peak's a perfect place for a meeting indeed.

Suddenly Sathera felt a large presence ahead of her like she could feel many auras. The carriage also stopped. Chase looked around in confusion as he stared at the horizon of the swamp and saw no sign of another human being.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Chase asked. "I don't see anything but ruins…"

Sathera cocked her head to him "Ruins?"

"Yep. There are large ruins here. Guess this happened during the war…"

Sathera heard the carriage door opened and heard the Master's voice as he climbed down "And this is a perfect place for a meeting like this. No one would think about venturing through the swamp without a second thought."

"Oh…" Chase muttered with a realization face. Sathera smirked a bit at Chase's surprise. Chase glanced at her and saw it. He softly glared at her as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment "Shut up, Sathera. It's not funny."

She let out a small soft laugh "Oh, I beg to differ."

The Master turned to them and said "That's enough. We need to get inside."

* * *

Hidan didn't leave her alone as she wanted or thought. He had followed her through the shadows and he was not happy in the environment he ended up. He was hiding in a swamp tree but it still smelled like shit and the tree he was on was slippery so he had to use his chakra to stick onto the tree.

He glared at his surroundings as the company he was following was slowly getting further from him on foot. He groaned as he swatted some annoying flies from his face "Get the f**k away…"

He finally noticed the group getting further so he quietly followed them. Hopefully he'll get lucky enough to spy in the meeting. Sathera would be really pissed on him if she had known. But hey, he can't be killed so what's there to worry, right?

* * *

Sathera was being led into the ruins by Chase because she couldn't sense the ruins so she could bump into them. She and Chased followed the Master from behind. The Master made no sound as he walked as a sign of all his years' experience as an assassin.

Suddenly Chase stopped and Sathera could sense a presence of a crowd less than 20. She heard a low old-man voice from the left side, "Glad you could finally join us, Eric. We were beginning to worry that you lost your way through the swamp." She could hear a slight amusement and she heard some humorous chuckles from the crowd.

After the humor died in the air, everything felt tense and solemn. The man who talked asked the Master "Have you brought what we need?"

Sathera felt a strange aura from the Master like he was hiding something. It made Sathera to feel unease. And so did Chase because she could feel him quite tense and nervous. She went close to Chase and asked him in a soft whisper "Do you know what's going on?"

She sensed him shaking his head. He had no clue either. There was really an unsettling feeling in the air. Suddenly the Master turned around to face her and Chase. "It will be them," he said as he pointed at them.

Before Sathera could think, she was suddenly tackled by a nearby henchman and was torn apart from Chase. Chase protested in anger and quickly pulled out his dagger to stab the henchman who grabbed him.

But then another henchman appeared by Chase's side and quickly grabbed the wrist that had the hand holding the dagger. The henchman squeezed Chase's wrist tightly and strongly. Chase could barely feel his hand and eventually was forced to release the dagger.

The dagger fell and stabbed the ground near Chase's foot. The two henchmen hold him securely. Chase struggled under the henchmen's grasp and shouted towards the Master angrily "What the f**k is going on around here!? Why are you doing this to us!?"

A Master from another clan stepped forth and answered Chase "Your Master has chosen you to be the sacrifices. You should see this as an honor. Your sacrifices will empower us all to bring our enemies to their knees."

Sathera struggled under the henchmen's grasp. They already took her whip away from her. She felt betrayed with her heart broken into two. She **trusted** her Master. She shouted at her Master in rage "We trusted you! How could you sacrifice your own!?" he shouted with the top of his lungs at the Masters and the other emotionless pawns.

The Master replied to her with no emotion in his voice but cold "Child, I don't expect you to understand this. But I hope one day you will. What you and Chase are doing is building a bridge for us to make the world a better place."

Chase couldn't believe his ears, so could Sathera. Chase shouted in disbelief and anger "This is bullshit! What will you get from our corpses!?" Sathera could sense Chase's aura to be outrageous. But so was she.

Their Master answered them with power "For your sacrifices, we will gain the power to defeat our enemies. Your corpses hold the key to unimaginable power…" She could hear some…monstrous purr as he spoke.

"You're mad…Absolutely f**king mad…" Chase muttered as he glared at their Master.

Another Master said "Enough talk. We have to make the ritual. Now."

Sathera's Master nodded "Agreed. Let us begin."

* * *

Hidan watched from afar as they had Chase and Sathera chained down on the ruin grounds in a glowing complex symbol which was made by the clan's sorcerers. There were three sorcerers from each of the three clans.

Hidan should interrupt the ritual and save Sathera's ass. He grabbed the handle of his scythe and was about to do so. But suddenly he heard a deep echoing voice in his head "**Do not interfere, Hidan. Let them die…**"

Hidan couldn't believe it. "Lord Jashin…?" he muttered ever so softly in disbelief. This was a rare occasion for Lord Jashin to speak to him. He recalled what his Lord said to him. Hidan asked "Why should I let them die? I need Sathera alive."

"**…Why should you care whether she lives or dies…Besides, you don't even care about your so-called God Leader, Pein…You can find another female to replace her…**"

Hidan was silent for a moment. But then he heard Lord Jashin's voice again. "**Do you care about this woman, Hidan…? This mortal being…?**" He asked in suspicion.

Hidan felt his throat went dry and he couldn't say or think of a word to reply. Hidan could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, thumping loudly in his ears as if his heart was right beside them.

However Lord Jashin said to Hidan "**Hmmm…you DO have some feelings for this pitiful human being…Is she worth it...Hidan…?**" He asked Hidan with a daring voice.

Hidan stared at Sathera from afar. He could see that her essence was slowly crumbling. They were trying to break her. They were doing the same thing to Chase. They were both in agony. But they refused to scream. Hidan could see Sathera biting the bottom of her lip so tightly that she drew her own blood and it dripped from her chin to the ground.

Hidan softly replied to his Lord "…Yes…"

* * *

It had been two hours since the ritual started. Chase had already reached his limitation and he was lying on the ground weak while panting heavily. Sathera was also near her breaking point and she was slowly losing.

The Masters were getting impatient with her struggling. One of them shouted at the sorcerers "Break her already! We're wasting our time!"

One of the sorcerers replied "We are trying. She has quite a spirit to break unlike her companion. Too bad this is her fate…" he muttered the last part before he increased his concentration. In doing so increased the pain for Sathera.

She let out a scream of pain as she hunched her back and coughed out some blood to the floor. Chase groggily looked at her from the corner of his eyes and mumbled "Sathera…"

She couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground. The chains tightened around her and she was gasping for air desperately as if she was drowning. Their Master muttered "Finally…" a servant appeared by the Master's side while holding a flat long box. The servant opened it and the Master pulled out a long thin detailed dagger.

He strode towards Sathera and Chase calmly while everyone was watching his every move. Sathera and Chase struggled and tried to move, but it was hopeless. The Master first went to Chase and raised the dagger towards Chase's heart.

Sathera's eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs "Stop!" But the Master ignored her and plunged the dagger deeply into Chase's heart. Chase gasped in sharply when he felt the cold blade piercing through him. He coughed blood out with his eyes widened.

The Master pulled the dagger out and Chase let out his last breath. Sathera felt a slight part of her heart agonized after she heard Chase's last breath. But she quickly paid attention to the Master when he strode towards her while holding the bloody dagger.

The Master roughly grabbed Sathera's hair into his fist and she yelped slightly in pain because he was tugging her hair quite roughly. She glared up at him and sensed him raising the dagger to stab her in the heart as well.

Sathera growled up at him "I swear to you, I'll kill you for this…"

She sensed the Master stopped for a few seconds. But he replied to her with the same tone "Your sacrifices will be honored…"

"It's just an excuse," she growled at him sharply. She felt his grasp upon her hair tightened and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Farewell, my child."

Before she could say anything she felt the blade plunged into her chest through her heart. She gasped and felt the world frozen in time. She could hear her heart beat racing rapidly in her ears but it was slowly cease until it finally stopped with a loud thump.

She let out a shaky sigh as the Master pulled the blade out from her chest. He released her hair and let her fell onto the ground. Then the bloody dagger glowed with golden light and the ritual diagram glowed as well.

Soon the diagram shined with blinded golden light which made everyone to cover their eyes. The blinding golden light quickly ceased and everyone turned their gaze to the Master Eric. The Master was on his hands and knees while panting heavily. Steam was rising from him as if he had been through hot steaming water.

The other two Masters went to Eric and kneeled by his side. "Eric, how are you feeling?"

The Master Eric looked upon his hand and clenched it. He smiled slightly wickedly to the other two Masters and replied "I feel invincible…" Eric stood up from the ground and cracked his neck. His grey hair from old age started to turn brown and his features were beginning to grow younger.

Everyone stared in astonishment. Eric smirked satisfying as he stared at his new young hands. He glanced down at the two corpses and said to the nearby guards "Throw their bodies away. The swamp will swallow them up."

The guard he talked to nodded and obeyed his command.

* * *

Hidan followed the two guards through the shadows as they were carrying the corpses of Sathera and Chase to the deepest part of the swamp. One of the two guards said to the other "Can you believe what the Masters have done? I think this is crazy."

"You and me both. This is beyond insanity. Sacrificing your own to gain the 'power of the Gods'. But it seemed to be true…after 'that'."

"Yeah, but why them?" asked the guard who nodded towards Sathera and Chase. "They seemed to be loyal to their Master…till now."

The second guard answered "I heard from Master Callen that only the bravest strongest souls are accepted to the Gods in order to gain the power. I bet Master Eric brought them both to be certain he'll get it."

The first guard sigh "Thank the Gods we're not going to be the ones to be sacrificed. And to think I wanted to be an Assassin in Callen's Creed."

The second guard agreed. He stopped and so did the other guard. "This should be fine." He put Chase's dead body on the swampy grounds. The other guard placed Sathera beside Chase and stood up while rolling his shoulders.

The guard looked down at Sathera and said "What a pity to waste such a beauty…"

The second guard patted his friend's shoulder and said "We better get back. You know how cranky Master Callen is when we're late."

The other guard sighed and followed his friend back. After Hidan was certain they were far away, he climbed down from the tree and went to the two corpses. He kneeled beside Sathera's dead body and sighed heavily.

"What have I gotten myself into…" he muttered to himself. He was going to gather Sathera in his arms but he stopped when he glanced at Chase. Hidan sighed again and glanced over his shoulder to where the guards went.

* * *

Hidan quickly went back to see if the group was still there. Thankfully they had left so Hidan was able to get back to the two dead corpses. He set Chase on fire to burn as a proper burial. Hidan knew that's what Sathera would have wanted. Hidan didn't like Chase but he didn't hate him either.

Hidan turned his back to the burning corpse and kneeled beside Sathera who was completely pale. He gathered her in his arms and stood up while carrying her bridle-style. He looked at his surroundings and tried to remember the map in his head.

He then turned to the north and ran up ahead to the place where Lord Jashin ordered him to go.


	15. Purpose in Life?

Hidan ran as far to the north as fast as he could with the corpse in his arms. Then he finally stopped when he saw the familiar site of his destination. They were in a very thick forest where it had rarely any visitors because of its rumor of being haunted by vicious monsters and a curse.

Hidan just laugh at the rumor because he went through the forest numerous times. The thick forest was named DevilFire Woods. Hidan walked a few steps ahead and finally found a pound that had small rock formations around which was mostly covered in algae, since it hadn't been used for years.

Hidan entered the pool to stand in the middle with the water reaching to his waist. He slowly sank the dead Sathera into the water and stepped back away from the middle to the shore slowly.

He took his rosary out and prayed to Lord Jashin while chanting softly against the cold rosary that was softly against his lips with his eyes closed.

* * *

Sathera felt at peace but she saw nothing but utter darkness. She felt like she was floating but at the same time falling ever so slowly, deeper and deeper into the darkness. She felt nothing. Just absolutely nothing but a small hint of rage for being murdered by the man she trusted with all her life.

Suddenly she felt like something large, like a large scaly hand grabbing her and slowly bringing her up back to the surface. If there ever was in this pitch black place.

Sathera gasped and opened her eyes to see that she had a white mist glow at the bottom of her feet and she was half naked with white clothes covering her private parts. She froze in her spot, she could **see**. She stared at her hands which were shaking slightly in disbelief. But she knew that she was dead.

So she guessed that she shouldn't be surprised by this. But at this point, she doesn't know what to do but wait till something happens to her. Perhaps she'll cease to exist in this damn place. But the question is that what grabbed her here? What was that scaly hand she felt when she was being pulled up from the depths?

She suddenly felt hot breath against her back and she froze in her spot. She heard a low booming voice behind with such power, "Turn around, child of man…"

Sathera gulped nervously and slowly turned around. She gasped when she saw a large shadow with red glowing eyes staring down at her from such a monstrous height. She could barely see the shadows but she could see humongous wings were spread and shadows were streaming down from them.

She stumbled backwards but she tripped while still staring at those red glowing terrifying eyes with fear. Now she wished that she was blind so she wouldn't feel this fear. The large shadow figure chuckled darkly and asked "Do you know why you're here…?"

She couldn't say anything but she shook her head to it.

The creature narrowed its eyes at her and asked her "Do you know who I am…? You heard of me before from one of my followers…"

Sathera narrowed her eyes and then noticed the slightly glowing familiar red symbol on its chest where the heart was. Her eyes widened and she stared back to its eyes "You're...You're Jashin…"

Suddenly the ground shook violently and heard a deep angry growl from it "It is **LORD** Jashin, mortal! Remember I saved you from the depths of the darkness. And if it wasn't for Hidan then I would have left you be…"

Sathera stared up at the creature known as Jashin and thought *Hidan…? He…He asked his God to save me…?* She gulped and finally found her voice "W-What do you want from me…?"

Jashin stared down at her for a long period of time while she could hear the rhythm of his breathing. He asked her slowly "What is your purpose in life…? Give me a reason why I should revive you back to the living…"

"M-My purpose?" asked Sathera.

Jashin breathed in deeply and asked "What sparks you to live and fight…? What do you desire…? Tell me, child of man. Do you want to live? Or cease to exist in the depths of darkness…?"

Sathera didn't know what her purpose in life anymore. She thought her purpose in life was to serve her Master. But now, after what happened, she didn't know. She bowed her head down and replied to Jashin, "I don't have a purpose anymore…I'll have to accept this fate…There's nothing for me in life to fight for…"

Jashin made a soft growling sound at the back of his throat. He suggested to her "You could live as a follower…After all; you owe me a depth for giving you a second chance to go back to the living world…"

She stared up at Jashin and asked "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll just leave you be…But heed me well, child of man, it will take centuries for you to disappear from this place…There is nothing here but pain and suffering of isolation…The passage to peace is blocked from you…Thanks to your Master who you've worked so hard for to serve…"

Sathera's eyes shadowed and she muttered "He's no longer my Master…" Her hands tightened into a tight fist "I wish I could have saved Chase…I wish I knew what he was planning before…" she gritted her teeth in anger and she punched the ground in frustration.

Jashin chuckled darkly once more and said "Join me. And I will help you to get your revenge." He lifted his right large scaly hand and pointed at her chest, "in exchange, you'll give me your soul and servitude for eternity."

Sathera debated in her head for 3 minutes. And Jashin seemed to be patient with her, surprisingly. He said to her reassuringly "The decision is yours alone. Now, choose…"

Sathera hesitated for a moment. Then she stood up and walked towards Jashin. She stopped before it and kneeled before him. She heard his booming voice in a pleasing matter "You've made an excellent judgment…" he chuckled darkly.

Suddenly he spread his large wings and shrouds of shadows quickly consumed her. She shut her eyes tightly and felt being consumed by the shadow.

* * *

Hidan opened his eyes and saw the pound turning dark red. The rocks that surrounded the pool started to glow with red markings. Storm started to swirl above the pound and lightning were striking constantly.

Hidan turned his gaze back to the pond and suddenly saw Sathera shooting out from the red water gasping for air. Her eyes widened and her skin covered in red. She gasped harshly and shred her mask harshly to get better access.

Then the storm above started to shed heavy rain. As the droplets touched the red pound, it instantly turned back to normal. Sathera collapsed back into the water. Hidan quickly entered the pond and gathered Sathera in his arms. She constantly to grasp for air and she was limp in his arms.

Hidan brought her on the shore and settled with her on the ground. She instantly touched his face with her eyes widened in panic. Hidan quickly said to her "It's me, Hidan!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face as she looked relieved that it wasn't just some random stranger.

She sighed softly and then touched the bottom of her eyes with a sad smile. Hidan arched a brow and asked "What's the f**king matter?"

She closed her eyes to hold the tears back. She already had forgotten what it felt like to be able to see again. When she was younger, she couldn't recall what any of the colors look like. It was troublesome for her and painful.

Then she said to Hidan with a soft growl "I thought I told you to leave…"

Hidan stared down at her in surprise but then let out a small laugh, "Like hell that I'll follow what you f**king say, Sathera."

She smirked softly and grabbed hold of his shirt, "But I'm glad you didn't obey. Or else…I wouldn't be here right now…" her grip on his shirt tightened as she felt the anger of the betrayal of her former Master.

Hidan could see the anger and said to her "We should f**king head back to the Rain Village."

She gulped and mentally told herself to calm down. But then her mind went to Chase. She quickly asked him "Hidan, what happened to Chase's body?"

"I burn his corpse in a proper burial. Figured you would be f**king pissed off if I'd just leave him there."

She stared up at Hidan surprisingly. Then she grabbed the back of his head and brought his head down to crash her lips against his. Hidan muffled in surprise with his eyes widened. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down from him as she released the back of his head.

Hidan couldn't believe what the hell just happened. Sathera just f**king _kissed_ him on the bloody _lips_. And damn did he want more of that. He grabbed the bottom of her chin, lifted her face up and crashed his lips upon hers.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She muffled in the kiss and tried to push him away, but she felt weak and he was too strong for her. At last, she gave into the kiss and placed her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

After a while they pulled away while panting heavily. Hidan chuckled and said "That was so f**king unexpected…"

She let out a small laugh and replied "I agree…I don't know what came over me. I guess being revived is a bit overwhelming for me. But you saved me once more. I don't know any other way to repay you." She touched his face with her hand, and leaned forward to press her lips against his once more.

She pulled away too soon much to Hidan's liking. He was going to lean again to kiss her but she placed her fingers against his lips to stop him. She said to him with a small smirk "Aren't we supposed to be heading back?"

Hidan murmured with a soft nod. He gathered her in his arms bridle-style and she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Then Hidan dashed towards the Rain Village with his profound lover.


	16. Inn

Hidan stopped suddenly when he saw the sight of a medium size Inn at the edge of a thick forest. He didn't know it was there but he was thankful that he found one to rest in. And it was raining heavily with thunder striking endlessly in the dark sky. Sathera was sleeping in his arms but she yearned for a soft bed right now.

Hidan shifted his hold of Sathera and quickly went to the Inn. He kicked the door open which startled the old man behind the counter as he was reading something. Hidan quickly closed the door with his foot while he was already making a puddle beneath his feet.

Hidan went to the desk and demanded for a room for two. The old man didn't hesitate to give him the key with fear in his eyes when he saw Hidan's large scythe on his back. Hidan told the old man that he would pay the old man later. Then the old man noticed Sathera.

The old man asked Hidan out of corner for Sathera, "Is she going to be all right? Would you like me to call help?" He was already reaching his out to his phone that was on the side of the desk.

But Hidan quickly said to him, "That won't be f**king necessary. She's just exhausted." The old man stopped and arched a curious brow at Hidan, but thankfully he didn't ask any further questions.

Hidan marched to the staircase but after he took his first step up, the old man asked Hidan, "Would you like me to bring you anything, sir?"

Hidan glanced at the old man then back to Sathera. He returned his gaze to the Inn keeper and said "I want a dinner set. Two bowls of rice and pork. Fresh. And I want a bottle of sake and water. Large set."

The old man nodded as he written it down the order with a nearby piece of paper, then went to the kitchen which was at the back. Hidan quickly walked up the stairs and found the room. He kicked the door open and closed it with his foot after entering the dark room.

Hidan managed to find the double futon bed and kneeled down so he could place Sathera on it. She sighed in relief to feel something soft beneath her. But she felt drenched from her wet clothes. She groaned deeply and asked Hidan groggily "Is there any towel coats…?"

Hidan stood up and went to the wardrobe that was at the side. He slid the door opened and found four white towel coats hanging. He pulled two and closed the wardrobe. He returned to Sathera and saw her trying to get on her feet.

She was on her knees and she was taking deep breathes before she tried to stand up again. Her knees shook violently and she collapsed back on the futon bed. She cursed under her breath and mumbled angrily "I feel so weak…"

She sensed Hidan standing before her and he grabbed her by holding her arms and strongly pulled her back on her feet. But he didn't let go of her, he still held her up and she was glad for his support.

He said to her about her fatigue "It's normal for beginners to feel. It will take some f**king time for you to walk again."

"So now I'm vulnerable. How lovely…" she muttered the last part sarcastically.

Hidan smirked softly and asked her huskily near her ear "Need some help getting out of these clothes…?"

She blushed furiously with a soft gasp. She quickly pushed him away but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to fall again. She groaned deeply and tried to glare up at him, she guessed that he was grinning down at her, "Don't say things like that, Hidan!"

"Says the one who f**king kissed me out of nowhere," he replied. And she could tell that he was definitely grinning down at her because of the teasing tone he used. She was about to say something, but what he said made her heart to skip a beat, "But I would have kissed you sooner or later anyway if you hadn't kissed me..."

She was probably red as a cherry because she could feel her face on fire. She looked away from him with a frown. But it only amused Hidan. He asked her more solemnly this time, "Do you want a shower or not?"

She nodded to him without turning her head. She heard a deep chuckle from him which made her body to shiver in delight. He suddenly carried her bridle-style which caused her to yelp loudly in surprise.

Hidan went to the bathroom with a wide grin at Sathera. He found her adorable as she looked so surprised and flustered. He placed her sitting on the counter. She was glaring at him but he couldn't care less as he started to turn on the tabs with the cold and hot water for a bath.

After waiting for 5 minutes the bath tub was full. He turned off the tabs and tested the water. He pulled his hand away and waved it frantically to get the water off. He turned around to face Sathera and he said to her with a wide smirk, "Are you sure you don't need any f**king help getting out of those clothes?"

He was answered by a thrown small towel on the face. He pulled the small towel away from his face and saw Sathera glaring at him while pointing at the door as a sign 'get out!' He threw the small towel on the counter and said "All right. I'm going. You're wasting a good f**king opportunity," he sang the last part as he strode his way out of the bathroom.

Sathera groaned deeply and said to him "I think I can live with that…"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and said "It's your loss." Then he finally walked out of the bathroom.

After she heard the bathroom door being closed, she let out a sigh of relief. She hopped off the counter and started to strip down. After that, she carefully found the bath tub. She tested the water with her hand to find it medium temperature. She smoothly entered the bath tub and gladly sank herself in the hot water.

* * *

Hidan was looking outside through the window as it was pouring rain heavily. It reminded him the time he spent looking outside his window back in the Rain Village. He glanced at the closed bathroom door and wondered what was taking her so long.

He needed to bath as well. He smelled like shit with the rain and dirt since he left the swamp. He planned to give the Inn Keeper the laundry to be clean. He didn't want to smell like shit on his way back to the Rain Village.

He suddenly heard some knocking on the main door. He knew that it was the Inn keeper with their dinner. Hidan strode across from the window to the door to slide it open and he saw the Inn keeper holding the tray of their dinner.

Hidan took the food and gave the Inn keeper a small tip. He also told the Inn keeper that he would give him his clothes to be washed and expected them tomorrow morning. The Inn keeper nodded without any questions.

Hidan slid the door closed and went to the double futon bed that was meant for a couple. The Inn keeper must have thought of them as a couple, but Hidan was too lazy to change rooms. He placed the tray of dinner on the floor next to the futon bed and grabbed the remote from the side. He pointed it at the small TV that was at the corner and pushed the 'on' button.

Hidan watched the commercials with boredom and he kept changing the channels to find anything interesting. So far, there were none to his liking. He froze when he saw a tourist attraction channel and it was showing his village that turned from a ninja village into a tourist attraction.

Hidan gritted his teeth in anger and quickly shut the TV off before he could break it. He threw the remote to the far side of the room and grumbled some curse words about his forsaken village.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. In high alert, he leaped to the bathroom and barged in. He saw Sathera lying on the floor and she was trembling. He heard her saying weakly to him "H-Help…pl-please, Hidan…"

Hidan quickly went to a nearby clean white towel coat that was hanging on the back of the door and kneeled beside her naked body. He quickly wrapped her with the white towel and gathered her in his arms.

He asked her quite angrily "Why the f**k didn't you called out for me to help you?" He stood up from the ground and walked out of the bathroom to the futon bed.

She let out a weak laugh and said softly but he heard it, "I-I was trying to see if I could do it myself. But now I see I can't do anything at the moment…I'm sorry for being such a heavy burden to you, Hidan-san…"

Hidan stared down at her with a blank expression. He grabbed her chin, forced her to look up and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face.

He pulled away from the kiss and said to her, "You were **never** a burden to me. So, stop b**ching about it and let me take care of you."

She stared at him surprisingly while blushing softly. She softly and genuinely smiled at him. He was surprised by that because he rarely saw her smiling genuinely. She touched his face, found the location of his lips with the tip of her fingers and leaned forward to softly kiss his lips with her own after pulling her fingers tips away.

He blinked in surprise as she kissed him. She pulled away softly and cleared her throat as she brought the white towel cloak closer to her and quickly tied the belt around her waist. Hidan looked down and gulped when he saw a full glimpse of her breasts.

She said to him which snapped him out of his thoughts "Shouldn't you take a shower? You stink. No offence."

Hidan groaned softly and stood up to walk to the bathroom. After Sathera heard the bathroom door closed, she sighed softly and shifted more comfortably on the bed.

She sniffed the air and smelled something delicious on the side. She slowly reached her hand out to gently touch the untouched dinner. She discovered that it was set for two people. Sathera mentally thanked Hidan and grabbed a bowl of rice.

She sniffed it closely just to be certain that it was rice and not poisoned. When she discovered that it was clean, she found a spoon on the tray and gladly took small bites of rice. She also smelled some meat so she carefully used her sense of smell to find the meat. She found the plate and grabbed some amount of beef and put it in her bowl of rice.

She mixed the rice and beef together and took some more bites. Her stomach was slowly being filled and satisfied. She was half way through her dinner until she heard the bathroom door being opened.

She heard footsteps walking towards her. She heard Hidan walking around the futon bed and he went on his side of the bed. He went under the covers and reached out to grab his untouched bowl of rice and the second plate of meat.

He brought them to his side and started to eat in silent. Sathera calmly ate her meal until there was none left. She placed the empty bowl to the side and shifted in her position to lie down. She placed her head on the pillow and yawned tiredly.

"Night, Hidan…" she tiredly said to him as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Hidan stopped midway of his dinner and glanced at Sathera, "Night, Sathera." He watched her sleeping for a while and then returned his attention to his dinner. After finishing it, he put the empty bowl away and shifted under the covers until he was lying down on his back with his head resting on his pillow.

He reached his hand out to turn off the lamp then turned on his side while closing his eyes. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Sathera's waist. He heard a deep gasp from her as he brought her against his own body. He smirked in amusement as he buried his face in her dried hair, inhaling her unique sweet scent.

She tried to pull his arm away from her, but he held her in place without budging. She sighed heavily in small irritation and just accepted the new position. That gave him some power and he whispered in her ear, "I know you're f**king enjoying this, Sathera."

He opened one eye to see her blushing furiously. His smirk widened and he kissed behind her ear before actually going to sleep. She sighed again and closed her eyes, but she covered his hand that was around her waist with her own. And for the first time in her life, she felt content and safe in his arms.


	17. Bargain More Than Expected

Sathera started to feel awakened from her sleep as she was hearing her name being called out in the darkness "Sathera…? Oooh Sathera…?" She finally opened her eyes, but of course she couldn't see anything, but she paid more attention around her presence. But she instantly recognized that voice.

"What do you want now, Hidan…?" she groggily asked as she closed her eyes back to try to go back to sleep. But suddenly the covers were pulled away from her and she instantly formed into a human ball.

"Come on, Sathera. Don't be such a lazy ass." Suddenly he dropped his tone "Even though you have one sweet ass…"

Sathera quickly threw her own pillow towards Hidan's direction. She smirked softly when she heard a surprised yelp from him, so she knew the pillow had hit him. But she quickly frowned when she had no pillow to lay her head on.

She groggily said to him "Give me another 3 minutes…"

He sighed heavily and threw the pillow she had thrown at him to the side. He said to her with a hint of annoyance "I already gave you 30 minutes to sleep. Now, get the f**k up! Pein is getting pissed off that we're not back at the Rain Village."

"I thought you don't give a shit of what Pein wants…What's with the change of heart?"

He scoffed, "I don't give a damn about Pein, but I want to get back to the Rain Village now. Now get up! Or else I'm putting you over my shoulder and bring you back to the village!"

Sathera could already imagine Hidan huffing at the side of the bed with his hands each resting on either sides of his hip. She softly scoffed and softly muttered "Like you would do that…You're too lazy to do that."

Hidan sighed heavily and muttered under his breath "Don't say I didn't warn you…" Suddenly Sathera yelped loudly when she felt being lifted up from the bed and being slung over a hard strong shoulder.

She protested while banging his back and moving violently to try to get him to put her down, "H-Hidan! Put me down this instant! I'm not a bag of potatoes you know!? **Put me down!**"

Hidan just ignored her and **calmly **walked down the staircase. Hidan had packed her stuff in a bag and was resting on his shoulder. When he got to the bottom of the stairs with Sathera still protesting, Hidan turned to the old man and said "We're leaving. How much?"

The old man didn't seem to be paying attention to Hidan, but to the protesting Sathera. Hidan felt annoyed that he was being ignored, and so he growled at the old man more loudly to get his attention, "I f**king said: **How f**king much**?"

The old man quickly noticed Hidan's short fused patient, and so quickly answered him "3-300 yen."

Hidan quickly pulled out the money, placed it on the counter and then left the Inn without a second glance.

"HIDAN! PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR HEAD CHOPPED OFF!? HIDAN!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP, B**CH!"

* * *

Hidan kicked the door open of the Akatsuki base. He had been walking none stop since they left the Inn in the forest. And Sathera had been protesting for two hours but eventually stopped half way; much to Hidan's relief for the sake of his hearing.

Hidan closed the door behind him with his foot and sighed heavily in relief for being back. He softly called out to Sathera "Hey? Babe? You awake?"

He heard no response. He arched a brow and quickly shifted so he carried her bridle-style. He realized that she had fallen asleep. "Unbelievable…" he muttered under his breath as he shook his head in disbelief.

*How much sleep does she need?* he thought with a click of his tongue.

He shook her a bit forcedly to awaken her, "Hey, wake the f**k up. We're here. You've been sleeping **way** too long now."

Sathera groaned softly and said "I'm still exhausted. You must know how it felt to be resurrected from death."

"…But I never died. I just converted to myself to Jashinism."

"Then let me tell you now that after being resurrected, you'd feel like shit and tired as hell. Now, let me be. Please?" She snuggled on his warm chest and instantly went back to sleep. But Hidan started to worry that if she continued to sleep, she won't be able to eat or drink as much.

She didn't even have her breakfast. Guess Hidan was too impatient with her. He shook her once again and she groaned deeply with a disappointed frown. "W-What do you want now…?"

"You should eat something. I won't let you sleep any longer unless you f**king eat something."

She groaned deeply "I'll eat later…" she was going back to sleep again, but Hidan shook her roughly once again.

"Eat or you won't f**king sleep at all," he growled at her sternly.

She groaned deeply "Argh…fine!"

Hidan smirked in victory and walked into the kitchen. He hadn't seen anyone else in the base. It was awfully quiet which was a bit odd, because usually he would hear Deidara and Sasori debating about their art to each other, or see Kakuzu sitting in the living room watching some TV with some tea in his hand.

But he saw no sign of his companions. But he would worry about them later. Right now, he had to take care of Sathera, who was already half asleep in his arms. He sternly growled at her "Stay awake, b**ch. Don't make me shove your food down your throat. I'm not going to request Lord Jashin to resurrect you again."

She tiredly said to him with her head resting on his chest, "I-I can't help it…I'm just so…so tired…"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. He walked towards the counter and placed her on the counter.

She scratched the side of her head and answered him softly "Now that you mentioned it…I am **terribly** hungry…"

Hidan opened the fridge that was at the side. He pulled out some leftover rice and some beef. He closed the fridge with his foot and went to the microwave to heat up the leftovers. He set the microwave to 3 minutes and started the machine once he put the cold food inside.

He returned to Sathera and found her asleep once again. He quickly stood before her and softly slapped her cheek to awaken her, "Hey, stay the f**k up!"

She shot her eyes opened and quickly grabbed his wrist. When she realized who was standing before her, she sighed heavily and released his wrist. She rubbed her cheek and muttered "Why did you wake me again? I was having a nice nap…"

"Like I f**king said before: you **need** to eat." He cupped her face to try to keep her awake, "Just stay awake until you finish your food. And then you can go back to f**king sleep."

* * *

Hidan fed the last spoon of food into her mouth. She chewed the rice much too slowly to Hidan's liking, but at least she was eating. She swallowed the food and asked him tiredly, "Now can I go to sleep…?"

Hidan placed the empty bowl in the sink and said to her, "Yeah."

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Hidan quickly went to her and gathered her in his arms. He carried her bridle-style and walked out of the kitchen. He went towards his bedroom but he stopped when he saw Kakuzu coming out of his bedroom.

Kakuzu stopped when he noticed them and said "Took you two long enough. What happened?" he asked as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

He wasn't wearing his mask or hoodie. He let his shoulder length hair loose. He's more opened in the Akatsuki base. He didn't like people staring at him intently, especially his stiches.

Hidan looked down at Sathera and saw that she had already fallen asleep. He turned his attention back to Kakuzu, who was patiently waiting for his answer. "It's a long f**king story. But I'll tell you after I put her in bed," Hidan answered.

Hidan walked past Kakuzu as Kakuzu followed Hidan's movement with his irregular eyes. Hidan entered his bedroom which broken Kakuzu's gaze. Hidan walked towards the double bed and put Sathera on one side of the bed. He pulled the covers over her and said to her softly as he tucked her in, "I'll check up on you in three hours."

His only response from her was a soft murmur. Hidan smirked as he shook his head in disbelief that she could sleep this long. He untied belt that was attached to his weapon's rope and scythe. He placed his weapon at the corner and walked out of the bedroom silently.

Hidan went to the living room where he would expect Kakuzu to be there waiting. He entered the living room and was right when he saw Kakuzu leaning against the back of the couch.

Hidan explained to Kakuzu the entire story about Sathera's own Master betrayal and used her as sacrifice to an unknown God. And his request to Lord Jashin for resurrecting Sathera back to life as a Jashinist. He didn't want to tell Kakuzu the other detail of the bargain with Lord Jashin for the resurrection.

He didn't even tell Sathera what else the bargain obtain other than being a newly Jashinist to have immortality and healing abilities.

That Sathera was his **mate**.


End file.
